


Фея города моего

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Мистика - Fandom, Мифические существа - Fandom, Философия - Fandom, Фэнтези - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Среди бесчисленных поколений девочек рождается мальчик, хотя это полный нонсенс. Но ничего невозможного не бывает, и вот хвостатая мама фея приносит на свет сынишку Лори, на которого сваливается не только проблема своего пола, ибо городская фея обязательно должна быть девушкой, но и сам город. Мама же, научив его азам их нелегкой профессии, отправляется дальше в путь, так как у нее своя задача, а у Лори - своя. И что делать, если не уверен в себе и обязательно должен носить платье с пышной юбкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Лори

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Nikki_Nagisa  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: м/м, м/ж  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанры: Гет, Слэш (яой), Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Фэнтези, Мистика, Философия, Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Нецензурная лексика, Underage  
> Размер: Миди, 61 страница, 7 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Посвящение:  
> Дорогой Никки; именно беседа с ней натолкнула меня на эту странную идею с балетным платьем. И Фафниру за то, что он до сих пор верит в чудеса)))
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Просто сказка для взрослых, по-своему добрая, грустная и наивная, о первой любви и выборе через который приходится многим проходить в своей жизни. И хотя по сюжету фея - юноша, но все равно он для меня фея, а не фей. Лексика неклассическая, ну и все остальное... стандартно для моего творчества, кого еще не пуганул окончательно - приятного чтения, Алвин)

Он появился на свет в майскую грозу, в первые дни этого месяца, когда на небе вперемешку с громом, молниями и ветром в рваных тучах, веселясь, слепило солнце. И кто-то вечный и большой над приморским городишком повесил сразу семь радуг. Прохожие дивились этому несказанному чуду и, прикладывая руки козырьком от игривых лучей яркого солнца, прячась под тентами крыш, летних лавочек с игристым лимонадом, пытались сосчитать их все, удивляясь круговерти, что творилась на святых небесах.

Мама назвала его Лори. Малыш был ласковым и приветливым, впрочем все феи были такие. То, что ребенок не девочка как обычно, а мальчик, хвостатую маму немного обескураживало, но наличие длинного хвоста с игривой белоснежной кисточкой на конце и вертикальных золотых зрачков на розовой радужке, которая к краям становилась ярко-лазурной, подтверждало — ее новое дитя точно фея и рождено именно для этого города.

— Возьми зонтик. Ты обязан гулять в каждую грозу, так как рожден в ее время, и она является твоей родной стихией. И именно этим летом их будет необычно много, так как до осени ты должен стать уже большим и совершеннолетним для феи.

Мама надевала белоснежное платье на тонких бретельках с пышной шуршащей юбкой ниже колен, Лори она создала точно такое же, только меньших размеров, а вернее — волшебную одежду на будущий рост. Мальчик сейчас носил маленькое, как раз в пору, но с его ростом увеличивалось и платье, становясь более длинным и широким.

Она выходила босиком без зонта в город, когда небо заволакивало тяжелыми тягучими тучами. И танцевала на его улицах, отражаясь бесконечным видением в помытых витринах, витражах, стеклах проезжающих мимо машин. Делая только ей ведомые па, пируэты, напевая только ей известную мелодию радости жизни, скользя в своей бесконечности между ничего не видящими людьми. Ее родной стихией был моросящий грибной дождь, и именно он приносил ей большую часть энергии, радость жизни и вечную молодость.

Лори пытался как и она выходить в грозу без зонта, но очень боялся раскатов грома, а так было хотя бы какое-то ощущение ложной защищенности и наличие тонкой преграды между ним и стихией.

— Не будешь выходить — не вырастешь, и так грозы бывают только летом, так что не пропусти ни одной! Конечно, и простой дождик, а так же снег тоже будут питать тебя, но не так сыто, как твоя первородная стихия.

Она учила его всему: танцевать под дождем, радуя очи небес, петь песенки веселым ручьям, нашептывать как необходимо дуть ветрам, слышать дыхание вечности, ублажать гром и приветствовать молнии.

— Ты — фея, мой мальчик, и этот город твой!

Город Лори пугал не хуже грозы, а еще толпа праздно шатающихся людей.

Когда он принес детскую книжку с картинками, забытую каким-то ребенком на пляже, мама научила по ней его читать. Правда обязала вернуть через неделю туда, где он ее подобрал. Он учился быстро, буквально впитывая в себя все знания как губка, да и рос тоже. И уже через месяц после рождения выглядел, как мальчик восьми лет.

— Не бойся, малыш, ты к этой осени приостановишься в росте и дальше будешь развиваться очень медленно, и если не забудешь мою науку, то будешь вечно молодым и прекрасным.

Мама учила сплетать нити музыки, судьбы, жизни, управлять вечностью, зажигать яркие звезды, составляя из них целые мерцающие своей тайной новые вселенные.

Лори нравился этот невиданный для людей мир, полный радужных красок, ярких огней, разноцветных линий. Особенно красиво смотрелись маленькие галактики в маминых нежных ладонях. Как живые цветы, которые мама, легонько дуя вместе с ним, запускала в небо.

— Они поднимутся ввысь и развернутся там, далеко через миллионы, миллиарды лет другими мирами. И в них тоже появятся люди, которые построят свои города, и в них будем жить мы — городские феи.

С мамой было тепло и уютно. Казалось, жизнь будет всегда такой — беззаботной и счастливой. Да и белоснежный монастырь с церковью и колокольней безустанно радовал глаз. Феи облюбовали для своего жилища небольшой пристрой, где мужчины монахи хранили свои дрова, еду и прочую необходимую для церковной жизни простенькую утварь.

***

Июнь встретил их шквалом гроз, и после очередной, что смыла на который раз всю грязь этого небольшого городка... мама ушла.

Она поцеловала своего малыша в его розовые губки, пожелала, чтобы Лори был сильным и храбрым, а потом, танцуя, растворилась. Ее ждал новый город людей, где было необходимо принести на этот свет новую милую, маленькую фею. Лори не знал где этот новый город, куда отправилась его мама, в какой вселенной, измерении или времени, и если оно вообще там существует, но был уверен, что сейчас в этом городе идет грибной дождь. Иногда он задумывался, а как его мама подарила ему жизнь, чистосердечно считая, что он был создан в ее ладонях, как те крошечные галактики, которые они вдвоем запускали в дышащее вечностью звездное небо.

По первости Лори было совсем тяжко, а еще он надеялся, что мама вот-вот вернется, но июнь грохотал грозами, омывая их портовый городок, а он оставался в монастыре совсем один, вырастая буквально на глазах.

Он боялся сначала, как только мамы не стало рядом, что монахи его найдут вместе с его небольшим, но таким необходимым и уютным скарбом, но те его как и прежде не видели, хотя никак не могли понять куда исчезают соленые огурцы и тягучий цветочный мед. Лори обожал макать соленые огурчики в эту пахучую сладость и, похрумкивая, смотреть, сидя на широком подоконнике стрельчатых окон. Наверное если бы монахи его увидели, то подумали что у них в благословенном храме завелся настоящий хвостатый чертенок. И, разумеется, провели бы какой-нибудь особо изощренный обряд экзорцизма для изгнания мелкой и зловредной нечисти. Но, увы и ах, его никто не замечал, а пропавший мед и огурцы списывали на странные потребности церковных крыс. Даже кота завели для этого — Мурзика, животинка же решила по-своему, или, может быть, феи, в отличие от церковных служек, не попадали у него в разряд крыс? Кто его знает. И теперь с удовольствием терся о доброго мальчика и, подставляя свои ушки, брюшко и прочее для всемирного почесона, пытался вальяжно поймать лапкой его кисточку хвоста.

Гроза накатила и сегодня. Лори снял разжиревшего полосатого Мурзика с колен и со вздохом всемирной печали раскрыл разноцветный радужный зонт. Он обязан был купаться в струях ливня, вытанцовывать изысканные па и пируэты, отражаясь во влажных стеклах витрин, петь под звуки грозы, смеяться, топать по лужам и бегущим ручьям босиком и любить всех жителей в этом городе — абсолютно всех... не взирая на скрытую сущность самих людишек. В общем, делать все, чему учила его любимая мамочка.

Но это было явно не для него. Лори потянулся в своем удлинившемся вновь платье — к концу июня он уже достаточно вырос, и одежда, вторя ему, увеличилась тоже, — и, расправив пышную юбку, хмуро глянул на недовольного кота.

— Ну, что ты смотришь на меня? Лучше бы ловил мышей! Сегодня видел парочку, грызущих церковные сушки. А ведь пропажу оных снова спишут на меня.

Мурзик вальяжно помахал хвостом и, потянувшись, развалился пузом кверху.

— Лентяй, — буркнул Лори и, превозмогая себя, открыл на улицу дверь.

Шквал ветра подхватил его пышную юбку, дыхнул в зонтик снизу, и Лори буквально взлетел, высоко поднимаясь над золотыми куполами, их празднично-белоснежной церкви и скупыми темными маковками мужского монастыря.

Внизу кто-то крикнул:

— Надо же, как зонт ветром унесло, красиво летит!

Еще бы, ведь никто так и не мог увидеть под ним мальчика в белоснежном пышном платье.

***

Свою программу минимум он отлетал, отплясал, отпел и отыграл, и даже не кривя душой всех встречных ему людей, что, хохоча, по лужам бежали в свои дома, радуясь буйству стихии... полюбил.

Дождь из разряда гроз перешел в моросящий, так любимый мамой, а Лори, устав, присел у стены на корточки и сверху прикрылся своим радужным зонтом. Какой-то пробегающий мимо парень, обрадовался брошенному зонту и даже попытался его поднять с земли. Номер не удался, Лори зашипел рассерженным котом, вцепился в рукоять.

— Странно... — у молодого мужчины побелели губы, и он от страха припустил прочь, украдкой крестясь и оглядываясь, увидев, как зонтик сам по себе в воздухе подпрыгнул и завис, а потом снова опустился ближе к земле.

— Я тоже тебя люблю... до глубины своей трепещущей души, — тяжело вздохнул Лори.

Его любимый зонт, что ему принесла мама, когда поняла, что сынишка без него в грозу не выйдет, он любил всем своим миленьким сердечком. Но каждый раз зонтик все время хотели у него умыкнуть. Ведь по большому счету Лори практически никто не видел, кроме животных, и считали, что зонтик брошен. Но когда он немного подрос, то заметил, что все же непрозрачен для маленьких карапузов, что, пуская свои пузыри в колясочках и тянули к нему свои ручки, пытались поймать его подвижный игривый хвостик. И даже для некоторых детей постарше, особенно радовали детки примерно шести лет. Один раз он даже услышал своими ушками, как один мальчик спорил с другим, что радужный зонтик не просто летит по воздуху мимо них, а его несет в своих руках красивая девочка с белоснежным хвостом. Мальчишки даже подрались, ибо тот, что не видел Лори, хотел прихватизировать зонтик себе. 

Из взрослых же не каждый прохожий мог вообще заметить даже его зонт, но хотя бы один такой глазастый, чаще всего, как понял Лори, под хорошим градусом, все же находился. Также настораживали фею старички и старушки, последние все крестились, бормоча под нос свое извечное «свят-свят», иногда осеняя святым знамением докучи и Лори, правда это никак на нем не сказывалось, так как к чертям Лори изначально не принадлежал.

Ветра как такового уже не было, к монастырю теперь пришлось бы топать на своих двоих через весь город, и это радости не приносило. Мальчик скрючился под радужным зонтиком, забравшись с ногами на мокрую парковую скамейку, грустно смотрел, как на лужах плавают пузыри от лениво падающих редких капель...

Хвостик свисал до мокрого асфальта, и Лори водил намокшей кисточкой по нему, макая периодически в небольшую лужу.

Мимо снова заспешили люди, но, видно, пьяницы все к середине дня уже протрезвели, а те, что обычно шатались вечером, еще не начали заливать себе глотку. Никто на Лори с зонтиком как и раньше не обращал внимания, и все было весьма обыденно, как перед ним замерли стройные загорелые ноги, торчащие из-под длинных до колен шорт. Лори даже подобрался, хотя процент того, что кто-то сядет на залитую водой лавку был очень низок. Но ему не хотелось, чтобы этот кто-то вляпался в невидимое нечто своей задницей. Лори смотрел на то, как расхлёстанные кроссовки сделали к нему один шаг, потом второй...

«Чего это он?» — судя по ногам это был подросток, ну явно не четырехлетний и даже не шестилетний карапуз. «Рано ему еще пить!» — по-своему решил Лори и вцепился в зонтик своими ручками. Но паренек не схватил за его драгоценность, он вдруг резко присел на корточки и заглянул под разноцветную волшебную крышу Лори.

— Привет! Ты заблудилась?

Карие смешливые глаза, курносый облезлый нос и мокрый шухер на голове из темных волос. Вода с них капала до сих пор, и было понятно, что юноша гулял под грозой точно без зонта.

«Это он кому?» — не понял Лори, отслеживая руку парня, которая потянулась к краю зонтика, но затем резко поменяла направление и попыталась схватить за хвост.

Лори дернул хвостом рефлекторно, поджав под пышную юбку.

— Ничего себе... — карие глаза округлились, но страха в них не было, он как кот Мурзик потянулся за игривой кисточкой руку, от чего Лори вскочил на ноги и отшатнулся от этого ненормального парня.

— Ты... мальчик? — хлопнулись задом в соседнюю лужу.

У выпученных карих глаз появились настоящие углы. Было видно, что пол этого сказочного существа подростка поразил даже больше, чем наличие настоящего игривого хвоста.

Лори, уронил свой зонтик и одернул задравшиеся фалды юбки у платья, что даже в проливной дождь оставалось совершенно сухим. И вечно рвалось куда-то вверх.

— Что тебе нужно? — испуганно посмотрели сверху вниз.

— Мне? Ничего...

Парень все же поднялся с отбитой мокрым асфальтом задницы и, взяв осторожно упавший со скамейки зонтик за ручку, протянул дружелюбно Лори.

— Ты уронил, и, судя по всему, это точно твое. Ибо таких попросту не бывает!

Лори зонтик забрал и недоуменно посмотрел на него, даже покрутил, глянул сверху, дождь к этому времени совсем прекратился.

— И что с ним не так? — недоуменно глядя на свою живую радугу, которая, замкнувшись кольцом, без опоры висела вокруг изогнутой трости.

— Да как сказать... он волшебный, впрочем как и ты сам.

«Я волшебный?» — Лори сложил зонтик и, повесив на свою тонкую ручку за изогнутый конец, попробовал себя разглядеть, то так выгибаясь на лавочке, то этак, помахивая своим резвым хвостом.

— Может слезешь... — его новый знакомый отвел глаза. — У тебя юбка все время вверх взмывает. А трусы ты, видно, дома забыл.

Лори вспыхнул щеками, но с лавки спрыгнул, на миг снова сверкнув всем чем можно. Да так, что его новый знакомый даже разглядел откуда у феи растет ее мифический хвост.

— Впрочем, ботинки ты тоже оставил дома?

— Ботинки?

Изогнулись и глянули из-за своего хрупкого плечика, украшенного тонкой бретелькой.

— Ну да, — ткнули пальцем в свои разбитые кроссовки.

— Я их не ношу.

— А-ааа... но все же трусы в следующий раз надень, — протянули под боком, пристраиваясь к Лориному медленному шагу.

— Зачем? — удивилась чистосердечно фея.

— Да как тебе сказать... это вообще-то неприлично, сверкать своими бубенчиками.

— Бубенчиками? — наивным голосом.

Рядом тяжело вздохнули:

— Яичками.

— А-ааа, так их никто не видит, — отмахнулся за ненадобностью Лори.

— Как это? Никто? — теперь ступор наступил у другого парня.

— Да так... Ты вообще первый, кто так пристально рассмотрел меня и мой зонт, — пояснила кратко городская фея.

***

Почему он пошел с этим подростком? Лори и сам не мог толком ответить на этот замысловатый вопрос. Возможно было лень тащиться через весь город в монастырь. А возможно он впервые встретил после мамы существо, которое так четко видит его, и скука с одиночеством, что так сильно пугали Лори, ушли хоть на короткий миг на второй план.

— Я недалеко живу, вот тут, за углом. Меня Ромкой зовут, а тебя?

— Лори...

— М-ммм, и имя необычное, хотя ты же не человек, да?

— Не человек? — переспросили, стараясь не отстать среди редко бредущих прохожих. Кто-то уже с неодобрением посматривал на громко разглагольствовавшего Ромку, мол, и чего парень вслух горланит? Совсем распоясалась молодежь! А одна сухонькая старушка даже головой покачала, шамкая вслед: «Эх, мальчик, такой молоденький, а уже на хвосте черта таскает. Так, глядишь, и до дурки будет рукой подать...». Но Ромка не обратил никакого внимания на крестящуюся старушку, а Лори даже не чихнул, когда бабулька решила перекрестить и его для верности. Чистосердечно думая, что помогает темноволосому юноше справится с нечистой силой, что весело топала босыми ступнями за ним по пятам.

— Ну не такой как я или другие?

— А-ааа... нет.

— А кто ты тогда?

— Я фея! — гордо заявил Лори, от чего Ромка согнулся пополам и заржал.

— Ой, не могу! Да разве такие феи бывают? Они того, с крыльями, да и хвостов не имеют. Уха-ха-ха-ха!

— С крыльями?

Лори засмотрелся на голубя, что стряхивал с себя дождевые капли, усиленно потягиваясь то одним крылом, то другим.

— Как у них? — ткнули в птичий экземпляр, от чего голубь радостно закурлыкал и, перебирая резво лапками забрался на плечо Лори, потираясь о него как домашний котенок.

— М-ммм... — у Романа глаза снова стали выпуклыми от натуги, он как в трансе протянул руку к радующейся птичке, от чего голубь его здорово клюнул, обиделся и упорхнул в небо.

— Красивый! — Лори задрал свою улыбающуюся мордашку вверх.

— Голубь, что ли? Да ну... Сырой да грязный! И потом... — клюнутую руку потерли, между пальцами появилось красное небольшое пятно. — У настоящих фей крылья совершенно другие, как у стрекоз, к примеру, или бабочек, — пояснили со знанием дела, а затем еще и щедро пообещали показать книжки старшей сестренки, хватая фею за руку и усиленно таща в сторону появившегося из-за угла двухэтажного дома.

***

Уединились мальчишки в дощатом флигеле; Ромка разложил перед удивленным носиком Лори сразу несколько пестрящих цветными картинками увесистых книг.

— Я все же думаю, что они выглядят так.

Самую увесистую с витиеватой надписью «Сборник сказок и мифов Великобритании» раскрыли по середине. Гравюры, которыми были проиллюстрированы эти страницы, были красивыми и старинными, тщательно прорисованными.

— Они странные... — Лори протянул над рисунком книги руку и практически сразу отдернул ее.

— Чем же?

— Ну за ними ничего нет... их не рисовал человек, — замялся Лори, он и в той забытой детской книге чувствовал так же.

— А-ааа, это же просто иллюстрации — копии с картин художников позапрошлого века.

— И где они? — Лори все же пересилил себя и чуть коснулся изображения феи, она вдруг ожила и, вспорхнув крылышками, улетела к потолку.

— Ой! — Ромка раскрыл рот, фея из сказки помахала ручкой и, хихикая, упорхнула в окно. — Что ты сделал?

Лори пожал плечами:

— Ей было одиноко на этом рисунке, вот я ее и оживил... ты не сказал, где находятся оригиналы картин?

— А-ааа? — тупо уставились на Лори, явно забыв его вопрос, а затем догнали: — В музеях, наверное, только я туда тебя не поведу. Испортишь все великое творчество у художников, оживляя без спроса все направо и налево.

— Она вернется, налетается и вернется... потому что её мир здесь, — указали тонким пальчиком в раскрытую книгу. 

Ромке показалось на секунду, как, всколыхнувшись на рисунке, зашелестела листва. Лори потеряв интерес к иллюстрации, поднялся и подошел к раскрытой фрамуге окна. Ромка же нездорово уставился в сверкающую периодически попку мальчика, ибо хвостик нервно мотался из стороны в сторону, вздыбливая подол беззастенчиво вверх.

— Погоди, я сейчас!

Лори недоуменно глянул через тонкое плечико на исчезнувшего паренька. Чего это он? А после вообще завис, когда Ромка протянул ему эластичные белоснежные трусики с красной сочной клубничкой.

— Это моей сестры... они эластичные и тебе удобно будет их носить. Видишь, резинки особой нет... да и швов... так что не будет натирать... — Ромка рвано сглотнул, — под твоим хвостиком!

— Ладно... — Лори забрал тянущиеся, казалось, до бесконечности трусики, а затем недоуменно хлопнул своими глазищами. — А надевать их как?

Ромка только вздохнул тяжко, а потом, забрав обратно клубничное белье сестрички, растянул как надо, наклоняясь перед замершей феей.

— Шагай в эти две дырки... угу, вот так! А теперь...

Трусики потянули вверх и очень осторожно натянули на худосочную попку.

«Он же мальчик? И почему это так меня волнует?!» — вздрогнул про себя Ромка, а после потащил Лори пить с плюшками горячий чай.

— А сестра не будет против, что ты взял ее книжки?

Печеньки Лори нравились. Они были разными: шоколадными, с джемом и ванильные... Особенно полюбились ему те, что были с кокосовой стружкой.

— Она взрослая, уже работает... на хрен ей все эти сказки. Да и братишке такое без надобности, он хоть и младше меня, но не девчонка. А такое только девочкам подавай! Все эти розовые радужные сопли.

— Радужные? В каком смысле? — не понял Лори.

— Ну сказочно-кремовое, ванильно-слащавое. Когда из всех дырок радуги, и вместо мочи золотое конфетти вперемешку с блестками! — фыркнули под боком.

— Из дырок? Из ушей что ли?

— Ага, — захохотал Ромка зазывно. — А еще изо рта и задницы!

— Из задницы? — Лори, изогнувшись, посмотрел себе за плечо, задрав при этом игриво хвостик. — У меня там радуги нет. Точно! Но вот от зонтика она остается.

— Вот и я говорю! Какая же ты фея? Если только зонтиком и могёшь! — Ромка хрюкнул в чашку с чаем, смотря на эту сказочную простоту перед своим носом.

— Как какая? — не понял своего нового знакомого Лори, а затем на полном серьезе уточнил: — Городская... и потом, это же трусики твоей сестры, а она... не будет возражать, а?

Начал было Лори, но в доме громко хлопнули дверью, а после, зло протопав до кухни, распахнули ее настежь.

— Мелкий, если берешь мои книжки, то не разбрасывай где попало!

Алена недоуменно воззрилась на Ромку, что сидел за клеенчатым кухонным столиком перед распахнутым во всю ширь окном и разыгрывал чаепитие на двоих.

— А-ааа? — протянула Аленка, тыча во вторую чашку с недопитым чаем. — Где этот мелкий Стручок?

А потом скосила глаза на книгу, что была раскрыта ровно посередине.

— Как это... — побелела сестренка лицом, — мне кажется, или рисунок... изменился?

Ромка же, испуганно глянув на испорченную Лори гравюру, судорожно сглотнул. Они попросту забыли поставить книгу на место.

— Видно, я устала, — Аленка потерла свои глаза, — оно и понятно, сегодня был ужасный аврал. И скажи нашему мелкому Стручку чтобы не игрался моими книгами!

— Может, чаю? — выдавил из себя Ромка.

— Позже! — сестрица захлопнула сказочный фолиант и так же грозно утопала как и появилась, прихватив книжку с собой.

— Вообще-то Руслана нет еще дома... — прошептали ей в спину, но вряд ли сестра расслышала, так как не отреагировала на эту информацию. Ромка скосил глаза туда, куда боялся даже взглянуть, когда в столовую ворвалась разгневанная фурия женского пола, но резной черный деревянный стул, что достался этой семье еще от дедушки, был абсолютно пуст.

— Лори? Ты где?

Ромка на ощупь испуганно потрогал теплое сиденье и, отдернув руку, помчался в главную залу, где в шкафу и стояли любимые сестричкины книжки. Он трясущимися руками раскрыл сказки на той самой гравюре и чуть не выронил книгу на пол.

Фея прилагалась на месте абсолютно такой, какой и была, словно и не было никакого волшебства. Точно бы он и не встречал загадочного Лори с его игривым хвостом.

Как из сестринской комнаты раздалось еще более грозное:

— Где мои любимые спортивные трусики в клубничку?!

***

Сквозняком его вынесло в окно, и он, с легким хлопком раскрыв свой радужный зонтик, снова взмыл ввысь, вешая попутно над помытым праздничным городом очередную переливающуюся радугу. Как же здорово, что он пошел в гости к этому странному парню, и просто замечательно, что тот старый дом может создавать такие мощные потоки с тягловой силой.

Лори хохотнул от счастья. Ему нравилось время после грозы, он улыбался вечно спешащим под его ногами людишкам и даже с такого расстояния любил их всех, как и было положено по его статусу. Ибо люди и феи связанны друг с другом намного сильнее, чем это вообще можно представить. Если бы феи не создавали звезды, вокруг них не возникали бы планеты, на них не появлялись бы разумные существа. А значит, не строили бы города, в которых в свою очередь зарождались бы городские феи.

Под растопыренными пальцами его ног появились свежевымытые церковные купола, и Лори пошел на посадку, чуть изменив угол наклона своего радужного зонта. Ему на встречу выбежал радостно мявкающий толстый Мурзик. И показалось на мгновение, что жизнь феи приморского городка пошла на новый сказочный лад.


	2. Поиски и новые городские легенды

Руслан походил на старшего брата чертами лица, вот только волосы и глаза были мамины — более светлого и теплого оттенка, да и сам он получился прогонистым, нежели крепыш Ромка, чем всегда сводил их сердобольную мать с ума всеми этими попытками накормить несчастное голодное худое дитятко. В их семье не рассчитывали на его появление, ибо мама забеременела им практически сразу после родов Ромки, и так получилось, что разница между братьями была небольшой — всего в один год. Иногда их принимали за двойняшек: по росту Руслан давно догнал Ромку, и как бы тот не фыркал на него и не обзывал мелким Стручком, рос дальше.

Этот месяц сошел с ума. Никогда такого раньше не было: каждый день гроза, каждый полдень грохотало так, что иногда по-настоящему становилось страшно, да и электричество буквально выносило вон, как только ливень плотным потоком обрушивался на его любимый город.

Руслан любил свой городок, витиеватые улочки, некоторые из которых были рассчитаны только для пешеходов, так как представляли из себя бесконечные лестничные пролеты и парапеты. Мужской монастырь и церковь, на кладбище которой покоился уже лет как пять их отец, просто превратница судьба и несчастный случай. Руслан его помнил очень хорошо, а особенно его нежную чуть кривоватую улыбку, хитрый прищур синих глаз и золотые рассыпчатые волосы. Этот золотой теплый цвет как солнышко всегда его манил к себе, но, к сожалению, досталась такая красота только их вредной старшей сестре Аленке, а синь очей, увы, никому, даже у этой злюки, что вечно подпевала матери и строила их с Ромкой то налево, то направо, глазищи были смесового цвета — серо-карие, влекущие своей влажностью.

Руслан в последнее время любил одиночество, что вообще не было характерно для подростков его возраста, и часто не понимал себя, почему совершает тот или иной поступок. Так, не задумываясь, он приходил к могиле отца и потом с удивлением таращился на небольшой обелиск светлого камня, из которого чаще всего у них делали могильные плиты и памятники. Зачем он тут, почему он здесь? Скучает по отцу? Так сестра с братом скучают по нему не меньше, не говоря уж о сухонькой матери, что только сейчас столько лет спустя перестала тихонько плакать по ночам, давясь отчаяньем в подушку. Обычно он гладил теплый шероховатый камень, как будто глыба могла заменить теплое плечо отца... ту теплоту Руслан помнил до сих пор, а еще чуть хрипловатый вечно простуженный голос и ту нежность, что дарил им всем папа. И почему на небеса забирают добрые души? Но, видно, и там нужны особо хорошие люди.

Руслан задрал свою острую мордашку вверх на пронзительное летней синевой небо и увидел, как с гор неотступно наваливались свинцовые низкие тучи, с особым усердием затягивая горизонт, ветер резко усилился, переходя на шквальные порывы. Они буквально пытались сорвать с него одежду или вообще повалить с ног, вминая в землю между белесыми могилами. «Вот черт, вымокну снова до нитки!» — Руслан ломанулся с кладбища и даже на половине дороги замер: он забыл со всей этой грозовой эпопеей погладить папин памятник, но крупные редкие капли тяжело упали, властно втаптывая сухую пыль в извилистые тропинки, и парень припустил к церкви, так как дождь становился все гуще и гуще, пока не отрезал весь мир непроходимым потоком, оставляя его в замкнутом коконе этой гремящей реальности. Молния рассекла полнеба, гром шибанул так, что Руслан и не понял как мокрый с головы до ног залетел в открытые двери пристроя церкви, где служки устроили постоянный склад.

***

— Вот же ж льет-то как, — буркнул мальчик беззлобно. — И чего в этом году грозы так зачастили?

Он не стал проходить вглубь самого склада, а то мало ли что про него подумают служители церкви и тот же отец Гавриил, что знал их семью лично, так как отпевал их любимого отца. Руслан встал под навесом, прислонившись худой спиной к нагретой горячим солнцем церковной кладке, и, запрокинув голову, попытался разглядеть хоть что-то за серой пеленой пролившегося на эту грешную землю теплого дождя.

Ему показалось, что в бурлящем небе промелькнуло что-то белоснежное и большое с небольшим радужным пятном в обнимку.

— Видно что-то у кого-то сорвало порывом ветра, — пробормотал парнишка, усиленно вглядываясь вверх, но так ничего и не разобрал. Поток воды усилился в разы, да и так засверкало, усиленно грохоча, что захотелось вжаться в стену, если не зарыться от греха поглубже под землю.

— Мыр-мыр-мыр... — упитанный кот потерся своими полосками о ноги подростка, настырно выпрашивая ласку.

— А ты совсем разжирел, киса, — Руслан присел на корточки, почесывая наглого кота под подбородком.

— Мыф-мыф-мыф, — замурчали согласно, поменяв сыто интонацию.

— И явно ты питаешься не только церковными мышами, хитрец.

Кот на все соглашался за вселенский почес между своими стригущими ушками, он усиленно терся о коленки Руслана и тарахтел как заправский трактор, иногда срываясь на непревращаемый бесконечный «р-ррр», а то и вовсе затихая на время, жмуря хитрые маслины глаз.

Гроза как налетела ураганным ветром, так и пронеслась прочь, сминая все на своем пути, оставляя сверкающе помытый город. Ветер стих, сверху как будто перекрыли кран всеобщего потока. Капли стали падать все реже и реже, и на все небо словно чья-то щедрая рука специально повесила двойную радугу широким полукружьем, обхватывая буквально весь его любимый городок от одного края до другого.

Руслан от этой красоты и забыл, что хотел еще с полчаса назад, стоя под навесом, вернуться к могилке отца и завершить свой обязательный ритуал, который он называл «на удачу или для поиска несбыточных чудес». Хотя в удачу парень уже давно не верил, как впрочем и в наличие чудес, на которые так сладостно уповали его сверстники, хотя душа до сих пор искала и жаждала найти это самое мифическое и особо сказочное.

Его ноги сами вынесли из-под навеса пристроя, чем возмутили толстого кота, так как тому явно было мало русланового почеса, и животинка нагло хотела еще и побольше. Но душа звала спуститься по лестничным улочкам вниз, туда, где небольшой порт имел несколько длиннющих молов. Почему-то именно сейчас, не раньше и не позже, словно кто-то свистнул душе и поманил пальчиком, щедро предлагая на витом золотом блюдечке свежеиспеченную сказку.

Руслан пролетел все эти мокрые пролеты, по которым до сих пор весело прыгали послегрозовые ручьи, неся не скупясь песок и щебень вниз.

Раньше, когда он был совсем еще мелким, то под грозный ор матери и задорный смех отца упирал эмалированный тазик и, садясь в него прямо по ручью, скатывался под визги и гики других таких же находчивых ребят по улочкам вниз до дышащего усталостью моря. Но сейчас обильные ручьи его не занимали. Руслан проскочил их небольшой порт, рассчитанный на малые рыболовецкие суда и туристические на подводных крыльях, и уставился в мутную даль. Туда, где на окончании порта был самый длинный мол, защищающий его от сильной волны при шквальных ветрах.

Мол был абсолютно пуст. А что он вообще хотел там увидеть? На мол лазали только парнишки, такие, как он, да те, что помладше: там было удобно ловить крабов, собирать мидий, а когда и рапанов. Мидий можно было пожарить на костре, а рапанов выварить и продать скупщикам раковин за небольшую сумму — сущие копейки. Те их покрывали лаком, клеили в далеко не высокохудожественные композиции с морской тематикой и втуривали за приличные деньги зазевавшимся туристам.

Но мол, пусть даже пустующий, манил его неудержимо, и Руслан уже повернул к нему свои стопы зачесавшихся ног, как услышал под боком бурчащий разговор двух парнишек младше его, что мокрые насквозь с удочками спешили домой.

— Я ж говорил — танцует! А ты не верил! Как гроза, так и танцует на этом чертовом моле.

— Дак там такая мешанина из воды каждый раз, я и не мог разглядеть раньше, а сегодня увидел мельком... аж мурашки по коже пошли от нереальности всей этой чертовщины.

— Как думаешь, а кто она?

— Явно не человек, ты же видел, никто с мола обратно не пришел, а эта девушка словно растворилась в грозовых потоках и упорхнула в небо.

Руслана словно поразило молнией, вот тут, посредине порта от этого ворчащего переругивания двух явно закадычных друзей.

Вот она, настоящая сказка! То, что так долго просило его сердце, ведь не бывает так, чтобы забирали что-то родное и любимое и не давали другое взамен, равноценное потере. Замену потери любящего отца мальчик приравнивал к настоящему чуду.

И вот оно — протяни руку, и чудо будет здесь, в твоих ладонях, давая надежду на настоящую сказку.

Из ступора его выдернуло желание догнать мальчишек и все подробно расспросить про эту танцующую деву. Руслан обернулся, но, видно, мальчишки уже куда-то свернули, вокруг не было ни одной души. Только шелест мягких волн отдыхающих после затихшей грозовой бури, и он один, так и не дошедший до того заветного мола. Хотя зачем туда топать сейчас? Руслан оглядел, как ленивая волна лижет валуны, обрамляющие длинный мол, и решил твердо для себя обязательно прийти сюда во время грозы.

***

В последнее время брат был сильно задумчив, сестра весьма странной, мать как и обычно не замечала ничего, заваленная работой и ежедневной рутиной, хлопоча на кухне, на скорую руку накрывая завтрак.

— Все перерыла — нигде не могу найти!

— Может где оставила? — мать только недавно снова стала язвить, и хотя Аленка дулась на ее колкий язычок, но уголки губ девушки ползли вверх, давя улыбку. Мама снова оживала, и их семья восстанавливала силы, находясь на правильном пути жизни.

— Где это я их могла оставить, мать?

— Ну не знаю, у своего Валерки, к примеру, — фыркала та, расставляя кружки на стол, обмахивая отработанным движением новую цветную клеенку.

— Ага, и шла домой с голой задницей, ну ты и загнула, — съязвила Алена, осуждающе зыркнув на хихикающего Романа.

Аленка давно уже закончила школу и работала при местной библиотеке. Девица она была хваткая и пробивная, отжигалочка еще та, и то, что трахается со своим новым парнем Валеркой от семьи своей не скрывала.

— Ну я не знаю, что модно сейчас у молодежи, хоть приведи своего парня в дом, познакомь для разнообразия.

Варенье в хрустальной розетке, сладко ванилью пахнущие оладьи... Руслан и не помнил, когда мать снова стала печь, причем с добавлением ванили, которую так любил их отец. Вроде еще месяц назад было не упросить, а теперь словно в их дом вдохнули заново жизнь и завели пружину на новый виток. Все оживало, снова вернулся былой уют, теплота и та щедрость любви, что получали детишки когда-то от обоих своих родителей.

— Ма — да, он тебя боится как чумы, — фыркнула Аленка, припадая к кружке горячего кофе, даже кофе пах по особому: экзотически терпко, а не пережжённой пробкой или резиной.

— Мам, ты новый кофе, что ли, купила? — Роман тоже почуял необычный крепкий запах.

— Да с чего бы, — Валентина повесила рушник на плечо и, подойдя к окну, со скрипом распахнула. — Старых еще запасов полно, хотя я уже и не помню, когда его покупала. Молотый, из далекой экзотической страны, даже этикетка стерлась, а запах, вот ведь странно-то, словно только новую пачку раскрыли.

Она оперлась на косяк и, улыбаясь, посмотрела вдаль и задумчиво произнесла:

— Красивые в этом году грозы... и их так необычно много.

На слове «грозы» как-то замерли все. Их отец умер как раз из-за грозы. С горы сошел селевой поток, и его машину стряхнуло как щепку в разинувшую пасть пропасти. Слово «гроза» просто не принято было говорить у них в семье... и тут мать сказала сама, нежно улыбаясь и думая о чем-то о своем.

— Словно лечат душу, — поведали замершим своим детям, а потом, прихватив шерстяной платок на плечи и кружку горячего кофе, ушли на порог дома, туда, где любил сиживать их отец и балагурить обо всем на свете.

Роман первый потянулся к печенью, разбивая тишину, что осталась после ухода их матери, заумно изрек:

— В этом году точно все изменится и все благодаря этим яростным летним ливням.

«Ливни, лето, грозы, танцующая девушка на далеком моле, окруженном пляшущей неуемной стихией...» — сложилось в голове у Руслана, и правда было ощущение приоткрытой двери в сказку, из которой манило приключениями и волшебными порывами ветра.

— Да с чего бы это? Эти чертовы ливни вот точно тут не при чем. К матери дядя Коля приходил свататься, вот она и оттаяла, — с сознанием дела выдала заумная Аленка. Влажность и порывы ветра ее раздражали как никогда. Еще бы, все ее локоны, что девица пыталась накрутить утром, уже через полчаса превращались в торчащее в разное стороны непотребное нечто.

Дядю Колю они все хорошо знали. Он был другом отца, разведенным и холостым. Не секрет, что их мать нравилась ему, но он всегда держался на джентльменском расстоянии даже после того, как их отец ушел, вежливо помогая деньгами и поддерживая во всем, а тут... такое.

— Когда? — выкатил карие глаза Ромка.

— Да пару дней назад. Знаете, я буду только рада, если они сойдутся. Матери нужен человек, на которого она бы могла положится. Так что все мы тут не ляльки, и не стоит им мешать. Слышали? — глянули пристально на Ромку и, получив согласный кивок, перевели свои влажные глазищи на тихо грызущего печенье Руслана. — Мелкий, это и тебя касается, не сиди сурком в углу и хватит ходить на кладбище, Стручок, отца ты этим все равно не вернешь и из земли не поднимешь. Да и он не был бы рад, узнав, что его младший сын до сих пор мается такой хренью.

Руслан от этих слов вздрогнул, но согласно закивал. Он тоже желал счастья их маленькой высушенной горем матери, впрочем как и вредной Аленке, так и основательному Роману.

Сестра же, бурча на то, куда ей теперь девать этот чертов спортивный лифчик в клубничку, коль от него ушли из комплекта ее несравненные трусы, с кружкой ушла до матери, и мальчики догадывались что женщинам их семейства просто необходимо уединиться, дабы поговорить по душам о чем-то о своем, бабьем.

Но затишье было недолгим. Минут через десять в их дом ворвались друзья Руслана: конопатый Федька и заполошный Толик. Они весело поздоровались с сидящими на крылечке дамами и, спросив, где Руслик, проскочили мимо них в хату.

— Руслан, айда сегодня в грозу на рыбацкий мол! — затараторил Анатолий.

Ромка скривился на это орово, ибо вообще не любил заводить друзей и их по большому счету у него никогда и не было. Только сейчас, почувствовав себя старшим мужчиной в семье, он стал более или менее интересоваться окружающими людьми и ощущать ответственность. У Руслана же все шло совершенно наоборот. До смерти отца у Стручка была целая охапка развеселых друзей-приятелей, так как он словно солнце привлекал своими медовыми глазищами всех, но после потери папы парнишка стал таким отрешенным, что из всех дружков выжили только эти двое — самых непотопляемых и верных.

— Снова за крабами или мидиями, что ли? — Руслана название мола зацепило и сильно, именно там видели, как танцует загадочная незнакомка, но виду он не подал, процедил нехотя, брезгливо складывая губы: — Не пойду.

— Пойдем-пойдем! Мой мелкий такое сегодня рассказал за завтраком — волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Походу там утопленница танцует, вот мы и решили на это посмотреть.

«Утопленница» — это слово словно хлестануло по лицу Руслана и даже разочаровало, не хотел он в душе заменять одного покойника другим.

— Утопленница? — а вот Ромка весьма заинтересовался.

— Ага с развевающимися волосами и белым платьем, в таком, как балерины выступают на сцене, — покивал согласно головой Федька. — Идем, Руслан, это же новая городская легенда.

— Сказал — не пойду, — уперся тот рогом, как вдруг согласился к всеобщему удивлению Ромка.

— А я не прочь сходить... м-ммм, рыбацкий мол, это тот, который самый длинный? — переспросили заинтересованно у друзей братишки, и когда те согласно покивали, подмигнули брательнику карим глазом. — Хватит грустить, пойдем. А вдруг это просто смазливая девчонка дурит всем местным парням головы. Ведь интересно же. Заодно и проветришься, да и в себе разберешься. Пора приходить в себя, даже у мамы получилось, а у тебя и подавно выйдет.

Но в этот день им не повезло, пролился простой летний ливень и на следующий день произошло тоже самое. К сожалению, познавательным изысканиям мальчишек непонятный период нехарактерных для их городка гроз закончился, даже ливни стали редкими. Начинался жаркий август.

Только два брата, не сговариваясь друг с другом, каждый разными тропами петляя по всему их приморскому городку, приходили во второй половине дня в район рыбацкого мола. Иногда Руслан замечал вдалеке Ромку, но никогда не окликал его. Так и старший брат, цепляя глазами младшего, к нему не подходил.

***

Меж тем Лори был беспредельно счастлив тем, что пережил свой первый период роста этих буйных и бесконечных гроз. Монахи продолжали солить новый урожай огурцов, собирать с монастырской пасеки мед, и мальчик чистосердечно радовался увеличивающимся у него перед глазами объёмам заготовления пропитания впрок. Тем более огурчики малосольные особенно ему были по вкусу, впрочем, как и свежий цветочный мед — белоснежный и пахучий. Платье подросло вместе с ним за месяц еще и не на раз. Вообще, как понял Лори, он вытягивался как-то странно — скачками. Но сравнивать ему было не с кем, посему удивляться как бы тоже было не с руки.

К тому странному юноше Роману он повторно в гости не пошел. Не было особого повода тащиться через весь город, да и общаться Лори не умел, хотя трусики ему безумно понравились, и он их таскал не снимая. Белье, как и платье, на нем тоже не грязнилось и было как всегда в пору, по размеру. Может быть простого парня это бы удивило, но Лори был феей, и то, что его окружало в пространстве и времени, было явно сказочного замеса.

Мурзик выпрашивал как всегда с него ласку, путаясь в ногах, на что Лори привычно ворчал:

— Сначала мыши, потом почешу так и быть со всей своей любовью.

На что животинка делала неудобоваримые удивленные глаза, мол, где?

Лори же тыкал на погрызенные мешки — тут.

Солнце в августе припекало приятно, фея вышла из своей подсобки, сопровождаемый усиленно мурлыкающим толстым полосатиком, что умудрялся при своей грандиозной пыхтящей неповоротливой тушке удивительно умело проскальзывать у юноши между ногами, и, даже ныряя у него под белоснежной юбкой, пытаться ухватить за кисточку игривого хвоста. Лори отправился в сторону колокольни, там было здорово загорать под мелкими колоколами на деревянных пахнущих смолой досках, общаясь с курлыкающими танцующими голубями, что прикармливались местными монахами.

Лори уже подошел к самой колокольне, как вдруг заметил паренька с коричневой непослушной волной волос и даже притормозил... просто их дорожки пересекались, и он не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь в него вляпался. Бредущий юноша был отчужден и погружен в свои непростые мысли, он как пылил по утоптанной дорожке мимо Лори, так и прошел мимо, обыденно не замечая замершую фею у себя под боком.

Зато Лори успел разглядеть его всего от истрепанных сандалий, до стоящих дыбом отросших и выгоревших, отливающих желтизной вихров. Фею не удивило то, что его не заметили, а вот то, что этот юноша чем-то напоминал ему того самого непонятного Ромку, что пристал к нему тогда после грозы, весьма впечатлило. Впрочем, мальчик повернул свои стопы в сторону городского кладбища, куда Лори ходить не любил. Но в данный момент что-то его все же дернуло или сподвигло на этот непонятный нехарактерный для феи поступок, и вместо уютной колокольни наш хвостатик пристроился за спиной незнакомого парнишки. Может, фея почувствовала нехватку любви у этого человеческого подростка, как знать, ведь в ее обязанности входило любить абсолютно всех, кто живет в стенах вверенного ей города.

***

Руслан не приходил на кладбище весь период этой странной эпопеи ловли танцующей девицы на пирсе. Но тут вообще перестало пахнуть дождем, и ноги юноши сами привели его туда, где душа находила хоть какое-то спокойствие.

— Пап, прости, давно не приходил... — прошептал он, погладив теплый пористый камень рукой. — Знаешь, мама, наверное, все же снова выйдет замуж, твой друг дядя Коля... Он хороший и добрый человек. Аленка встречается с парнем, его Валеркой зовут, и вроде у них все серьезно. Роман словно стал совсем другим, все пытается занять твое место, мол, я старше тебя, ты обязан меня слушаться... а я, пап, скажи... а чудеса вообще бывают?

Порыв ветра вздыбил ему отросшие волосы, пахнуло вдруг холодом, на горизонте стали собираться, клубясь, тучи запоздалой августовской грозы. Руслан обхватил себя за плечи от пробившей его волны непривычного озноба, как почувствовал, что кто-то его сзади обнял... высокий, теплый, родной и такой близкий, что мальчику показалось в этот момент даже горячий.

«Не грусти», — тихо прогудели под напором штормового ветра деревья.

Руслана окатила паника страха, и он выдавил из себя единственное слово, которое еще вертелось у него на языке:

— Отец?

Он почувствовал, как его виска коснулось теплое дыхание, а потом жаркие губы.

«Не бойся, я с тобой...» — прошелестели в ответ, а потом, отпустив, чуть подтолкнули обратно к церковным постройкам, добавили: — «Беги к монастырю, сейчас будет шквал!».

Повторять Руслану было не надо, он и сам не понял, как его принесло от страха к подсобке монастыря. И только когда серый церковный кот стал тереться о его ноги, мальчик немного пришел в себя.

— Господи, что это было?

В небе громыхнуло так, что отдалось во всем теле. Руслан съехал спиной вниз, машинально углаживая мурчащего кота, на его глазах следующая молния извилисто пронеслась, расколов небесную хмарь, через пару секунд гром жахнул по ушам, заставив вжать голову в плечи. А память напомнила — «Рыбацкий мол и утопленница, танцующая на нем!». Руслан уже поднимался на ноги, как заметил в небе вновь промелькнувшее белое нечто... с радужным пятном. 

«Кажется у меня слуховые и зрительные галлюцинации, что-то подобное я уже видел...» — подумал отрешенно подросток. Кот усилил свое мурчание, и юноша решил переждать грозовой шквал под крышей дома, ибо то, как скрипели и ныли церковные постройки под порывами безумия ветра, ничего хорошего не предвещало.


	3. Встречи

После того, как шквальный ветер грозового фронта пронесся мимо, Руслан, невзирая на проливной ливень, скользнул в сторону затянутого пеленой дождя моря. Кот что-то пытался выразительно промявкать на сие тупое поведение человечков, соваться в эту беспробудную влажную хмарь, но его никто не слушал. Подросток уже во всю шлепал расхлябанными сандалиями в потоках подпрыгивающих над ступенями ручьев, в последней попытке удержать равновесие и не растелешится прямо тут, на каменных лестницах, он их там и потерял, причем сразу обе... так что дальше помчался босиком.

Роман был на моле. Более того, Руслан мог поклясться, что рядом с его братом стоял кто-то высокий во всем белоснежном, это казалось всего несколько секунд, но из-за текущих по лицу струй дождя юноша моргнул, смахивая отчаянно рукой пелену влаги, и наваждение пропало. Роман шел среди плескающей круговерти воды к нему один... или ему уже просто так виделось. Сказка, чуть приоткрывшись, скользнула в сторону, напоследок издевательски хохотнув на ушко: «Не дорос!».

— Стручок, ты совсем охренел в такой ливень носиться босиком?

— Я... — замялся Руслан, заглядывая за его спину, но, кроме утихающей стихии, ничего не найдя, потупил свой взор.

— Что ты, мелкий? — Роман содрал с себя дождевик и накрыл им дрожащего взбудораженного Руслана.

— Ничего, — буркнул младший братишка в ответ.

— Вот и хорошо, идем скорей домой, — Роман потопал по направлению к дому, поежив под намокающей от ливня футболкой свои острые лопатки... от капель ткань становилась темной и влажной, раскрашивая плечи брата в своеобразный вытянутый горох, и вдруг Руслану показалось на краткий момент, что рядом с ним вслед Ромке кто-то прошел. Такой знакомый, теплый, даже жаркий, пахнуло невероятной нежностью, умиротворением и любовью... именно ей, той, что он испытал на короткий миг, стоя на кладбище перед тем, как его захлестнул устрашающий страх непонятного, и налетевшая гроза взяла свое.

«Идем-идем, а то заболеешь...» — Руслану показалось, что это отразилось у него не то в голове, не то кто-то прошептал тихо на ушко. 

«Кажется, я тронулся умом... надо прекратить шляться среди могилок», — сделал неутешительный вывод застывший подросток и заспешил вслед братовой гордой спине, удивляясь, что дождь, смочив немного его футболку, дальше на Романа перестал падать, словно кто-то волшебный и невидимый над его братишкой раскрыл прозрачный сказочный зонт.

***

Зачем ему захотелось обнять этого тонкого паренька, который ему едва достигал подбородка, Лори не знал. Может, потому что налетала ненавистная гроза, которую он не мог никак пропустить. И мальчик, стоящий рядом с камнем памятника, показался ему очень беззащитным перед ней. Он сам не понял как подошел сзади и обнял, а потом поцеловал в висок, шепча что-то успокоительное, нежное, теплое. Лори не знал, почему его назвали «Отцом», тем более своего он не видел и точно не знал если вообще он был у него... И до сих пор путался в таких обычных житейских понятиях как сестра, брат, отец... хотя он прекрасно понимал кто такая мать. Вот если бы его спросили о чем-нибудь сказочном, мистическом или хотя бы об устройстве вселенной — ох, он бы тогда... рассказал от всей своей души феи. Мальчик в его руках, казалось, превратился на подобие той глыбы камня, что только что гладил своими тонкими пальцами. И Лори осознал, что напугал этого парнишку и попытался заверить, что нет ничего страшного, и что он так же любим им, как любой человек родного городка феи.

Гроза налетала с безрассудной яростью, и Лори было пора занятся своими непосредственными волшебными обязанностями. Он отпустил юношу и подтолкнул его к постройкам, напутствуя в спину подростка, хотя и не рассчитывал, что мальчуган вообще хоть что-то услышит из его уст. И когда того буквально сдуло ветром, вытащил из ниоткуда свой радужный зонт. Закольцованная радуга раскрылась с небольшим хлопком, зависнув как и положено вокруг изогнутой ручки. И новый порыв ветра, подхватив, унес городскую фею в бурлящие облака.

Лори оглядел с высоты птичьего полета мужской монастырь, пасеку с его любимым медом... Забота и любовь к пчелам у него шла отдельным пунктом, а еще тепличкам с огурчиками, церковь с колокольней и его облюбованным пристроем, даже заметил, как этот тонкий пацан спрятался на пороге его жилища. А потом, отбросив всю земную повседневность, запел...

Ему никто не говорил красивый у него голос и правильно ли он поет. Лори просто помнил, как делала его мама, разговаривая с небесами, и повторял точь-в-точь за ней, потом зонт спикировал на небольшую центральную площадь его городка, и Лори, подхватив длинный пышный подол белоснежного платья, сделал первое па, отражаясь в бесконечных витринах магазинчиков, стеклах бегущих мимо машин, проезжающих мимо автобусов. Потом еще одно па, пару незатейливых подскоков, реверансов, кружений... Его партнер по танцам — зонтик, жил отдельной волшебной жизнью. Иногда он приподнимал фею в воздух или давал во время кружения вокруг своей оси плавно парить над мокрым асфальтом. Лори посмотрел под ноги и понял, что он отражается даже в нем, вплоть до своих трусов в клубничку, вернее в той воде, что бежала бурным потоком в сторону моря. Зонтик дернул его в небо, перенося на соседнюю улицу, где фея продолжила свой замысловатый танец любви, двигаясь по всему городу при помощи закольцованной радуги, его прыжки становились все упорядоченнее, и Лори понял, что постепенно спускается к морю. Там ждал его как и всегда рыбацкий мол, он не помнил с какой грозы оказался в этой конечной точки своего пути. Но, видно, кому-то из богов очень нужен был именно такой танец и путь феи, что пыталась через него выразить всепоглощающую любовь ко всему вокруг. После мола он обычно осёдлывал последний поток ветра и, вешая над празднично помытым городом радугу, возвращался к себе в святую обитель. Да... он таки научился, конечно, не сразу, но управлять не только зонтиком, но и ветром, что помогал ему во всем. И тяжелая рутина хоть и оставалась обязательной, но уже так не пугала и не тяготила его. Он любил людей, птиц, котов, собак, деревья, цветы, травы... в общем, все живое этого городишки, и городок оживал от его чувств и светился в ответ, наполняя фею безграничным волшебным счастьем обратной прочной связи.

Но сегодня город остался без радуги, потому что на мол пришел именно тот парень, который был единственным, кто заговорил с городской феей.

— Ты вырос, Лори! — Роман перекрикивал шум порывов ветра и дождя, бесстрашно смотря, как под хрупкими ладонями феи поднимаются послушно волны, взбаламученные буйной стихией. Лори только успел отлюбить природу вокруг и море, что всегда радовало его глаза, и недоуменно обернулся к юноше, что стоял за его спиной.

— Роман, почему ты здесь?

— Догадайся с трех раз! Я тебя по всему городу ищу, мог бы и заглянуть как-нибудь, а не быть бездушной скотиной, — отчеканили весьма злобно.

— Бездушной скотиной? — Лори немного повел горизонтально ладонями, все-таки практика великое дело, теперь его слушалось буквально все, а он по первости так удивлялся, как же все это легко получается у его матери. От его незамысловатых движений буря стала потихоньку стихать...

— Ну а кто ты, а? Исчез с концами, вымахал во взрослую дылду! Я думал, привиделось все тогда, или я сошел тогда с ума! — обиженно прокричали Лори в лицо, зыркая снизу вверх. И фея только сейчас поняла, когда Роман подошел ближе, что его старый знакомый был примерно с того парня, которого он обнимал на кладбище.

Такое изменение в росте его не удивило как Романа. Лори просто не знал, правильно это или нет. Порыв ветра задрал его юбку, показывая потерянные Аленкой трусики, в которые Роман тыкнув пальцем, продолжил:

— Если бы не эти чертовы трусы, по которым так стенает до сих пор сестра, я бы подумал, что встреча с тобой была сказочным сном или мороком. Но ты все же есть.

Лори задрал пышную юбку и, глянув под нее, спросил:

— Тебе их отдать назад?

Он даже уже потащил плавки в земляничку со своих бедер, задрав подол вверх, как Роман, шагнув к нему впритык, остановил руку феи.

— Со всем, что ли, с дубу рухнул? Да они теперь Аленке большие!

— Разве? — недоуменно переспросил Лори, но обрадованно сжал Роману руку и, поправив фалды платья, искренне улыбнулся — трусики и правда были очень удобные, и они Лори нравились, во всяком случае потоки воздуха не теребили подросшие яички и член парня. Раньше это его не заботило, но в последнее время муди вымахали, и куда они растут, феи было непонятно.

А потом Лори заметил тонкую фигурку, что стояла у начала пирса и вглядывалась в водную утихающую хмарь, которая закручивалась вокруг феи искрящейся воронкой.

— Смотри, мальчик с кладбища.

Роман схватил Лори за руку, боясь, что фея исчезнет снова, пока он оборачивается, и только после развернулся, а когда узнал «мальчика с кладбища» матюгнулся:

— Стручок! Вот же ж...

— Стручок? — не понял Лори.

Он послушно шел за топающим злющим Романом, тащащим его нагло и грубо за запястье вслед. Если бы кто увидел со стороны, наверное бы перекрестился или уржался: крепкий пацан тянет за собой тонкого длинного согнутого дядьку в бальном платье... еще та картина, чтобы она запомнилась на всю жизнь. Но сегодня ушлых мальчишек в порту не было, так что наслаждаться необычным зрелищем было некому.

— Ага, мой брат Руслан, он меня на год младше, — объяснил идущий Роман.

— А по росту вы одинаковые, — заметила, не вникая в комплексы старшего братишки, городская фея.

— Угу, по росту ты как минимум выпускник школы, хоть и тощий, как щепка, — огрызнулись в ответ.

— А максимум? — поинтересовался Лори, улавливая идущую от Романа непонятного происхождения злость. Почему его старый знакомый злится на него? Ведь Лори тоже любит его своей всемирной всепоглощающей любовью.

— Студент, — отрезал грубо Роман, беспрекословно добавляя. — И ты сегодня идешь ко мне.

— Зачем? — Лори только открыл рот, но карие глаза Романа отожгли дальнейшие расспросы на подлете, так что пришлось согласно кивнуть головой. Парень выпустил руку феи и уже назидательно налетел на младшего брата, называя его Стручком.

И даже не обернулся, хмуро продвигаясь к окраине города и никак не отреагировав на то, что Лори раскрыл над его упертой головой свой волшебный зонт. Дождевик же Романа теперь висел кулем на Руслане, и они все трое шли к братьям домой.

***

Роман как и прежде не пустил к себе Руслана, но это было обычно, даже до смерти отца братья между собой не ладили. Ни когда Руслан был этаким мальчиком-огоньком, а Роман замкнутой в себе одинокой личностью, ни сейчас. Даже то, что Ромка чувствовал себя хозяином в доме, ответственным как старший мужчина за мать и сестру, холодное отношение к Руслану не изменилось ни на йоту.

Лори, оказавшись в комнате у Романа, тут же распахнул настежь окно, впуская в душную комнату приятный освежающий ветерок после грозы, насыщенный озоном.

— Ты не любишь брата? — поинтересовался Лори, он уселся на подоконник, а потом убрал в никуда свой радужный зонтик.

— Раньше ты так не умел, — хмыкнул Роман. Фея ему казалась здоровенным незнакомым дядькой.

— Я быстро учусь, — качнул Лори босой ногой. Вторую он поставил на подоконник, уперевшись пяткой в стык, согнув под юбкой, обнял своими тонкими руками. Хвост сам по себе оплёл предплечье феи и успокоился, повиснув неподвижно своей лохматой кисточкой, от чего юбка чуть задралась, показывая вид на потерянные Аленкой клубничные труселя.

«Интересно, у него рожки расти будут?» — подумал Ромка, но спросил вслух о другом:

— Что, к осени превратишься в старичка?

— С чего бы это, я просто этой осенью стану совсем взрослым, и рогов у меня точно не будет... — фея серьезно задумалась. — Во всяком случае у мамы их не было, и ты не ответил мне на мой вопрос, — напомнил Лори свернутую Романом тему.

Роман дернулся на прочитанные его сокровенные мысли, но быстро взял себя в руки:

— Мы просто братья, и я его люблю по-своему, просто у нас всегда были разные интересы. У меня свои — у него свои. Своя компания ребят, свои игры.

— А ты, судя по всему, был замкнутым типом, — Лори даже рассуждать стал по-другому, от чего у Романа побежали мурашки по спине.

— Ну раньше таким был, видел всякое с ясельного возраста, что другим было недоступно, в общем-то мне просто было не интересно общаться со сверстниками, — усмехнулись тускло в ответ, новый Лори его не пугал, но однозначно настораживал. Вряд ли сейчас Роман подошел бы так просто к этому длинному парню, что смахивал больше на студента университета, если бы не этот непонятный танцевальный прикид. И как здорово, что тогда он пересилил себя и первый заговорил с той «девочкой» с привязанным как ему по первости показалось белоснежным хвостом.

— Так почему ты вдруг подошел ко мне тогда? — уточнил у него Лори, отслеживая сумбур в голове у Романа.

— Ты и мысли читаешь?

— Не все... только яркие. И чаще не читаю, вижу картинками, недавно открыл в себе новое свойство, и ты снова увиливаешь от вопроса.

— Потому что у меня нет на него прямого ответа, — обиженно буркнул Роман.

Лори спрыгнул с подоконника и достал вновь из завихрения воздуха свою живую радугу.

— Я думал, ты чай со мной попьешь? — протянули неуверенно.

— Увы, мне пора, — покачали головой и, вскочив на подоконник оттолкнулись прямо ввысь.

Ромка сжал кулаки и, рванув к окну, высунулся наружу, отчаянно закричав:

— Прилетай еще, я не буду закрывать окно никогда!

И ему с небес ответили:

— Не закрывай, я прилечу, обещаю!

***

Руслан же мог поклясться что Роман с кем-то говорит в своей закрытой пустой комнате, ну а уж всеобъемлющий крик луженной глотки Ромки слышал не только Стручок, но и все близлежащие несколько кварталов. А затем понеслось...

Руслан стал отмечать, что Ромка перестал закрывать окно в своей комнате, младший из братьев спал в небольшой своей, которая была на первом этаже их уютного домика, сбоку от Ромкиной, поэтому мог увидеть, высунувшись из своего окна наружу, часть верха окна у старшего брата.

Роман же стал странно себя вести. Иногда он днями не выходил из комнаты и говорил вслух, таскал из кухни сначала чай с печеньем, причем один раз на подносе Руслан отчетливо различил две кружки. А потом вообще переключился на малосольные огурцы и мед.

Аленка как-то поржала над спешившим к себе Ромкой:

— Был бы ты девкой, сказанула бы я на твою странную диету!

— А что не так? — хлопнул глазами удивленно Ромка на сестру.

— Да так, ничего. Спишем на игру гормонов и переходный возраст, — оскалилась хитро сестренка, теперь она носила свой клубничный лифчик с простыми белыми плавочками и все грешила на своего бойфренда, что тот умыкнул их себе на память и не сознается, совершенно не вникая в простую проблему — а как бы он это вообще бы смог провернуть, ни разу не побывав у них дома.

С непонятным поведением Ромки в дом начала возвращаться странным образом утеренная теплота и уют. Откуда-то пришел ласковый котейка, и его оставили жить. Дядя Коля перешел к активным действиям, и братья с сестрой с удивлением увидели, что их мама снова расцвела и даже помолодела. Да и по хозяйству в доме стало все исправно, когда как еще весной то пропадало водоснабжение, то забивалась канализация, то перегорали бесконечно лампочки в стареньких плафонах. Мать повесила новые шторы, поменяла клеенку на кухне, отдраила с Аленкой всю их незамысловатую утварь. Вот так в дом входит новая жизнь, словно все задышало, зажило, заколосилось. Даже домашние растения вдруг зацвели в раз, что за ними отродясь никогда не водилось, котенок выводил стройно мурлык-мурлык, да и Руслана больше на кладбище не тянуло.

***

— И когда Ромка-засранец прекратит оставлять окно нараспашку, ветром пыль в дом несет! — рычала Аленка протирая бесконечные поверхности грязесборников в комнате у старшего брата.

— Пусть... Мне самой нравится, когда все нараспашку, — остановила ворчание их мать, оперевшись бедром на пустой подоконник.

— Вывалится еще, — буркнула дочь, — вон как отполировано, словно задницей с насеста этого не слезает.

— Не вывалится, Аленка, и вообще, мне впервые спокойно на душе и радостно, словно что-то тяжелое закончилось и что-то прекрасное ждет впереди.

— Ой, мать, балуешь ты их. Что Руслана, что Романа. И так на шею сели они тебе и ножки свесили, — сестра продолжала протирать пыль, обходя все вокруг: полки с книжками, письменный стол с синей настольной лампой, обклеенной всякими мультяшными картинками, стул, деревянные подлокотники мягкого кресла, двигаясь к резному платинному шкафу.

— Ничего, школа быстро закончится. Ромке осталось два года проучится, Руслану три... скоро жизнь их снова изменит. И если Роман худо-бедно справился со смертью отца, то Руслан... — мать запахнула пуховой платок на своей худой груди. — Только недавно перестал ходить на отцову могилку, отец Гавриил мне рассказал. Но, увы, таким беззаботным, каким был до того случая в ущелье...

Она замолчала, вспоминая. Морщинки прочертили ее лоб, складка возле губ легла, гротескно подчеркивая усталость и возраст.

— Снова не стал... и вряд ли станет, эх, Аленка, боязно мне за нашего Руслана, и как сложится его будущая жизнь.

— Ой, да ладно, мам, мужикам всегда проще, найдется деваха, пригребет — отогреет, — фыркнула дочь на слова матери, смотря, как та усаживается на подоконник окна. — Сама хоть не улети, а?

— А мне это не зачем, я пережила утрату и теперь собираюсь заново строить свою жизнь, — улыбнулась мать дочери и в одну улыбку словно сняла с себя груз десяти лишних лет.

***

Теперь Лори часто отправлялся в полет, даже когда небо было безоблачным, пронзительно чистым. Он просил у легкого ветерка поднять его над городком при помощи зонтика, и если окно у Ромки было открытым, спускался с выси, легко планируя на знакомый маленький пятачок. Конечно, потом зонтик требовал усиленной отмочки в небольшом горном ручье, что протекал за монастырем, и, срываясь небольшим каскадом, образовывал маленький водопад, так как даже волшебная радуга начинала блекнуть от жара августовского солнца. Но что не сделаешь ради ставших вдруг так необходимых тайных встреч?

Сначала Лори не понимал, зачем ему все это. Раньше ему хватало кота Мурзика, шуршащих между бесконечными мешками мышей и шмыгающих по подсобке ни черта не видящих монахов. Но, начав общаться с Ромкой, остановиться уже не смог. Он даже не догадывался, что это так здорово, так весело и интересно. И как он раньше не разговаривал с людьми? Не смеялся над тем, как Ромка, в лицах передразнивая, повествует о ссоре двух подружек-хохотушек, что сидели перед ним в классе. Конечно, он многого не понимал в жизни людей и чаще всего термины из Ромкиных бесконечных историй не были ему ясны до конца. Но одна девочка в данном случае напомнила фее толстого церковного кота, конечно не внешне — нет, а тем удивленным выражением глаз, что описал Ромка, когда ее подруга едко указала на ее лень. Чем вызвал заливистый смех городской феи.

Так, практически ежедневно бывая в своеобразных гостях, Лори даже не догадывался при этом, что его общение так же воздействует на Романа. И не только на друга феи, но и всю его семью. Тот несчастный котенок, что был найден во время очередной грозы Лори, очень быстро прижился в семье Ромки, даря своим незатейливым мурчанием тепло и уют. Растения от прикосновения рук феи начинали буйно цвести, чем несказанно радовали Валентину. Даже Аленка, не осознавая, начинала улыбаться, смотря, как мать подпевает тихую колыбельную, поливая их домашнюю, бушующую жизнью, зелень.

Оставался неприкаянным только Руслан. Стручок стал пристально следить за быстро меняющимся Ромкой, словно превратился не то в шпиона, не то в сыщика, но зато желание торчать на кладбище у него отпало навсегда. Его заменил щемящий интерес, что же такое творится за закрытыми дверями в комнате у старшего брата, и почему брат иногда так неприкрыто странным образом счастлив? Или безостановочно ржёт, как последний идиот? Да и вообще, с чем это связано, почему после той судьбоносной грозы, когда оба брата столкнулись на моле, Ромку словно подменили и сделали совершенно иным — жизнерадостным человеком?

***

Но как бы то ни было, жизнь брала свое. Лори слушал безостановочно болтающего Ромку, которого словно пробило на поговорить за жизнь. Так впрочем и было, ведь раньше просто не было такого близкого друга, который бы с интересом выслушал все, что накипело на Ромкиной душе. И чем дальше фея вникала в превратности человеческих жизней, тем больше появлялся интерес к самим людям, к тем, кого по идее Лори должен был любить всей своей волшебной душой, лелеять и пестовать. Но, если честно, в данный момент его больше интересовало все, что было связано с школьным процессом, так как чаще всего заливал Ромка как раз про свою разлюбезную гимназию. Поэтому в очередной раз, когда Роман замолчал между двумя монологами историй про свой бредовый класс придурков, наивно спросил:

— Ром, а что такое школа, а... и что такое класс?

Чем еще больше озадачил Романа, но тот вышел из положения легко и весьма просто. Через неделю начинался сентябрь, и этот бесшабашный пацан ничего не смог придумать занимательнее, как потащить фею в школу-гимназию вслед за собой.


	4. Зимние радуги

Лори ошарашенно таращился во все стороны, при этом стараясь в толпе подростков не потерять знакомую спину Ромки, шлепая босыми ногами и проскальзывая по коридору среди юношеских тел, который его друг прокладывал для него. Ромка для этого расшаперил свои локти и попросил городскую фею держаться за своей спиной.

Когда они прошли раздевалку, и ту давку, в которой Лори оттоптали, не замечая, совершенно все, даже его милый хвостик и поднялись на третий этаж, фея вздохнула с немалым облегчением. Так как тут располагались старшие классы, и никто не толкал его, не пинал в сутолоке, не орал и не визжал под ухом. Хотя он по первости боялся, что его увидят более мелкие детки из первых или вторых классов, но то ли настрой был у всех не на ту волну сегодня, то ли просто не попалось на пути феи нужного видящего человечка.

— А Руслан... он ведь тоже учится здесь? — тихо спросил Лори, вслед за Ромкой проскальзывая в приоткрытый класс.

— Да, но он на класс младше меня, все, я больше не смогу тебе отвечать, — буркнули себе под нос, а потом предупредили. — И не смей считывать мои мысли.

— Что, Ромка, домашку повторяешь, як дятел? Так тебя это не спасет, ты как был дауном в алгебре так им и остался, — подъебнул Ромку белобрысый парень смазливой наружности.

Лори вспомнил по рассказам этого персонажа у Ромки и определил в слух:

— Это Костя?

— Да, — буркнул, забывая о том, что нужно молчать Ромка, запоздало прикусывая свой развязавшийся благодаря фее язык.

Костя призывно заржал, чем вызвал хохотки тех самых заядлых подружек, что сидели перед Ромкой в классе, школьный принц пользовался на полную девичьей симпатией.

— Ну надо же, впервые сознался, что-то на тебя не похоже, Симонов? Обычно ты как отмороженный еж.

Ромка же просто обошел своего недруга по косой и двинул в сторону предпоследней парты.

Лори последовал за ним, на ходу коснувшись плеча этого самого Кости, тихо, но вкрадчиво убеждая:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Чем вызвал сразу две реакции: Костя, отшатнувшись, побледнел, выпучив глаза в пространство, а затем безумным взором уставился на замершего у своего места Ромку. Тот как пытался сесть за парту, так в воздухе и завис с вытянутой мордой, пытаясь откровенно не заржать на неадекватное по человеческим понятиям поведение феи. А потом, увидев, как напуган Костя, хищно оскалился в ответ:

— Что пялишся, Воронок? Что-то надо?

Костя на такой наезд сжал кулаки и, прошипев:

— Да пошел ты, — упал за парту к себе, отвернувшись.

Лори же, совершенно не поняв, что сейчас устроил, прошлепал босыми пятками до Ромки и, как они и договаривались заранее, уселся за последнюю парту у окна, сразу за ним. Во-первых, там никто не сидел и никогда, да и картина — что открылась ему из окна, а именно вид на искрящееся море, умиротворяла.

Класс постепенно наполнялся учениками, деловитым шумом и гамом, и всем тем что приносили подростки с собой, собираясь на первый сегодняшний урок. Кто-то что-то списывал, одни болтали без умолку, другие спорили, были и те, кто недоуменно пялился то на Костю, то на Романа, так как обычно принц школы уже с утра подъебывал их нелюдимого молчуна.

Потом по всем коридорам пронесся разливисто звонок, и вот оно началось...

Лори никогда не думал, что учиться так интересно, занимательно и здорово, его память впитывала все подряд: формулы, цифры, уравнения, задачи. Мозг анализировал и выдавал правильные ответы еще до того, как учитель записывал на доске весь пример целиком. Что это было? Бессознательная память множества поколений фей? Предвидение? Волшебство? Считывание знаний напрямую из общего информационного поля — Лори не знал, но все то, что его сейчас окружало, подстегивало мозг феи: работать, изучать и складировать в замысловатом порядке у себя внутри.

Сегодня соседа Романа не было, и, видя, как его друг пыхтит над очередной задачкой, Лори наклонился к нему и тихо подсказал. Ромка сначала ошалел, но затем принял как должное, и фея, воодушевившись удачей... не прекращая шептала и шептала.

Учитель, путешествуя по рядам и заглядывая в тетради к ученикам, даже завис над Романовыми закорючками, а потом, забрав тетрадь... задумался на несколько минут, выдавая:

— Никогда не думал, Симонов, что за лето вы так поумнеете, так держать! Говорил же я вам, практика с репетитором делает свое дело. Конечно, это дорого, но оно того стоит.

Лори проанализировал тут же речь учителя, и когда Роман тыкнул в следующий пример, возразил:

— Это шаблон первого, попробуй решить сам.

И как бы Ромка не зыркал назад через свое плечо остался непоколебим.

***

На перемене после сдвоенных уроков алгебры Роман, прислонившись к подоконнику, лениво взирал на бегущих мимо девчат.

— Скажи, девчонки все же классные, хотя такие болтушки.

Лори сидел в любимой позе на подоконнике с ногами и, обняв свои колени под юбкой, отрешенно смотрел на улицу. Там было так солнечно и ярко, его хвост оплёл ему щиколотки ног, замерев на месте. В школе было интересно, но она его сильно утомляла шумом и гамом, и, как Лори понял по небольшой ссоре с Романом, еще и разделяла фею с единственным человеком, который мог с ней общаться.

— Они такие же горожанки, как и все... и я их люблю не меньше.

— Задолбал ты со своей всемирной любовью, вот подсказал бы мне и другие примеры, я бы не получил такой позорный трояк.

— Ты должен сам учиться и точно не за счет меня, ведь школа то место, где ты обязан получать знания, а так получается я решаю за тебя, а не ты сам.

— Бля, а вот в этом ты такой принципиальный где не надо! — рыкнул злобно Ромка и прикусил сразу язык, ибо две девицы, зыркнув на него, покрутили у своих висков тонкими пальчиками, выдав в голос: «Ненормальный!».

Роман, глядя на удаляющиеся от него круглые попки и игривые хвостики девичьих волос, задумчиво добавил, проигнорировав подъеб милых дам к себе на корню:

— Интересно, и как это — целоваться... а? Наверное, здорово... я так думаю.

Лори оторвался от сверкающего вида моря за окном и посмотрел на задумчивого Романа:

— Могу поцеловать тебя, если хочешь, меня мама часто целовала в щеки.

И совсем не понял почему Роман глянул на него как на ненормального, а потом резко заржал:

— Бля, я с девушкой хочу целоваться, вот ты точно не от мира сего. И точно не в щечки, как в садике, Боже, вот ржака. Ты ненормальный!

— Симонов, у тебя точно крыша поехала, — Костя зашел в пустующую рекреацию со своими дружбанами и воззрился на веселящегося одноклассника. — Кто из нас самый ненормальный, так это ты.

И не дождавшись ответа от усикающегося с неоднозначной ситуации Романа, прошел в класс снова к всеобщему удивлению дальше не цепляя давящегося смехом чокнутого одноклассника.

— Ну да, мама... она была не парнем. А в чем разница? Между поцелуем со мной и любой девицей из твоей школы? М-ммм...

На что Ромка, сложившись пополам и скатившись по стенке на пол, громко заикал, давясь из последних сил, попросил у Лори тайм-аут хотя бы на сегодня от его безумного познания жизни. Как все это несовместимое: знания одного и полное отсутствие элементарного понимания другого уживалось в городской фее, парень никак не мог осознать до конца. Но иногда подобные моменты доставляли ему безумное веселье. А вот недоверчивый взгляд волшебных по расцветке глаз, сужение золотых зрачков Лори в щели и нервные мотыляния хвоста из стороны в сторону отрезвляли Романа быстро, в который раз подтверждая, что перед ним не человек. И он, с сожалением переставая веселиться, начинал подробно объяснять своему сказочному другу что, где и почему.

***

Осень промелькнула быстро, Лори научился брать энергию даже из простых дождей, просто они не давали ему столько сил, как его всесильные родные грозы. Иногда он ходил с Романом в школу, но, честно говоря, бывать в ней невзлюбил изначально. А вот Ромка усиленно тащил его за собой, ибо как только Лори оказывался в его классе, мнение и восприятие окружающих учеников в сторону Романа кардинально менялось. Даже так интересовавшие в последнее время Ромку девицы начинали улыбаться замкнутому по жизни парню, хотя даже «замкнутый» отходило в прошлое. Роман худо-бедно стал общаться с другими своими одноклассниками. С тем же, как ни странно, Костей. Да и Лори, прилетая к нему домой, взялся объяснять некоторые моменты по учебникам. Так как, невзирая ни на что, книжки волшебный юноша любил до безумия, иногда забываясь на время и оживляя картинки из них. Так читающий свои стихи Александр Сергеевич Пушкин, автопортрет которого Лори невзначай коснулся кончиками пальцев, настолько впечатлил Романа, что он и вправду заинтересовался стихами и вслед за феей стал просиживать больше над книгами, а не как раньше, тратя свое свободное время на праздные шатания по городу. Естественно, это привело к улучшению успеваемости. Роман учился, рос, и через какое-то время ему вдруг стало казаться, что Лори не такой уж и высокий. Хотя, конечно, в данном случае тянулся к небу уже Ромка, вступая в свою фазу быстрого роста, тогда как Лори практически с октября месяца остановился в своем физическом развитии.

***

Сегодня падал снег... белоснежными крупными хлопьями, устилая первозданным ковром все вокруг.

Ромка поежился от вида белого платья на подоконнике и, как только фея прошмыгнула вовнутрь, прикрыл окно:

— Тебе не холодно?

— Нет, я горячий.

Лори как ходил босиком, так и продолжал шлепать голыми пятками, оставляя на нетронутом покрывале снега протаины от своих босых ног.

— Может куртку тебе дать?

— Без надобности, знаешь, снегопад тоже питает меня... но совсем слабо, еле-еле, я тогда не понимал ее, но как же была права мама. Как только закончилось лето, я перестал быстро расти и к поздней осени стал взрослым.

— Тебе и года нет — какой ты взрослый! — Роман подошел к Лори и, коснувшись его руки, обалдел — от кожи феи шел настоящий жар.

— Я же фея, — пожал тот плечами под тонкими бретельками и все равно устроился на своем любимом месте в комнате Романа — на холоднющем подоконнике.

— И что будет дальше?

— Ничего, — руку Романа оплёл хвост фей, нежно обнимая за запястье как мохнатенький браслет, — буду жить дальше и любить.

— У тебя любовь дурная, как можно любить всех вокруг? Ладно людей, но плешивых собак, ободранных голубей и паршивых бездомных кошек тоже, — буркнул Ромка, его в последнее время сильно напрягало то, что Лори и его не выделял среди всего окружающего мира, хотя именно он был единственным другом феи.

Фея оторвала свой задумчивый взор от медленно падающих искрящихся снежинок за окном и недоуменно взглянула на Ромку:

— Где ты видел у меня в городе плешивых собак, ободранных голубей и паршивых бездомных кошек? Я их всех вылечил. Это не так уж и сложно. И тем, у кого не было дома — нашел.

Ромка фыркнул только с такого. Вот Лори он так и не мог никак понять. То ли тот прикалывается, то ли слишком серьезен не к месту, но парень уже научился сдерживать свой неуместный хохот, когда фею пробивало на откровенность. Тем более Лори был просто шикарным и незаменимым другом, можно с чистым сердцем сказать — волшебным во всех отношениях, с которым так легко стало идти по вдруг ставшей простой до невозможности и такой интересной во всем жизни.

— Я вообще-то образно, лучше бы ты лечил людей.

Лори тяжело вздохнул и в который раз попытался объяснить ограничения своей магии. Он не имел права по большому счету напрямую вмешиваться в жизнь людей, он только мог поддерживать уют в их повседневной жизни, облагораживать город, любовью окружать каждого... но лечить однозначно нет.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — замахали на Лори свободной от хвоста рукой, — просто странно, не находишь? Почему такая несправедливость?

— Не нахожу, я же не Бог. Я просто городская фея и отвечаю за город, а не за людей, живущем в нем.

Лори переубедить в некоторых моментах было очень сложно, как бы Роман не пытался свести концы с концами в логике волшебного существа, но так и не смог.

— И все равно, любовь — это... совсем иное, не то, что ты чувствуешь, это точно.

— Как это? — переспросил удивленно Лори.

— Ну, любовь — это нежные отношения между одним человеком и другим... — замялся Роман, не думая, что фея спросит его прямо в лоб.

— То есть как у нас? — уточнил Лори заглядывая наивно в глаза Ромки, от чего тому стало не по себе, и он отшатнулся от феи, но волшебный хвостик с удручающей легкостью его остановил на месте. — Ты не ответил, — пояснила вкрадчиво фея, удерживая Ромку своим хвостом.

— Нет, между нами только дружба, — пришли в себя и, вспыхнув ушами, добавили: — А такое... может быть только между девушкой и парнем.

— У тебя нет девушки, — Лори со вздохом ослабил хвост и позволил выдернуть руку из своего мохнатенького захвата.

— Будет, не сомневайся, — рыкнул злобно Ромка, потирая саднившую ладонь.

— Не сомневаюсь, все находят то, что ищут рано или поздно, — Лори распахнул фрамугу обратно и, раскрыв зонтик, уточнил: — Я домой.

— А чего так рано? Только ведь пришел, — Ромка растирал ладонь до сих пор, хвост феи оказался сильным и здорово сжал его запястье, когда удерживал.

— Дела, — ответили скупо и взмыли в круговерть снежинок, уносясь круто вверх. Иногда у него получалось даже в снегопад вешать на небе радугу, от чего люди его чистосердечно любимого городка искренне дивились на это сказочное чудо.

— Снова зимняя радуга, вот ведь чудеса! Интересно, к какому святому знамению это, надо поискать в источниках, может что и найду, — отец Гавриил стоял на входе в пристрой, где обитал Лори, перекрывая ему проход.

— Все будет хорошо, — как и обычно прошептала ему тихо фея, погладив осторожно по плечу, отчего старик неосознанно заулыбался, запрокидывая голову в зимнее небо и выдал громко в ответ:

— Наверно к хорошему, какая все же красота! Бескрайни чудеса Господни.

Сдвинувшись с места и в который раз забывая закрыть за собой на замок дверь, впрочем как только феи поселились в пристрое у церкви, закрывать двери перестали, даже не понимая почему. «Просто так надо!» — крутилось у всех монахов в головах. Так что Лори беспрепятственно прошмыгнул во внутрь родного, по-своему уютного дома.

Почему он сегодня сбежал от Ромки Лори не знал, просто что-то защемило там, внутри, и он захотел оказаться дома с Мурзиком, который тут же запрыгнул к нему на колени, как только фея плюхнулась на мешки с какими-то еще не початыми мышами крупами.

— Странно, я должен быть счастлив за Рому, он растет и скоро меня догонит по росту... если не будет выше. И у него появится девушка, которую он полюбит, это ведь правильно, да? Так почему, Мурзик, мне так паршиво?

Кот же на это только усиливал свои бесконечные мур-мур-мур, не вникая в перипетии жизни сказочного юноши. Ибо у Мурзика все было просто отлично, и так славно пальчики феи начёсывали ему за ушками и пухлое откормленное брюшко.

***

Ответ же пришел как ни странно с той стороны, с которой Лори и не ожидал его получить. Однажды зимнем утром с новым снегопадом к нему в пристрой зашел одетый в легкую хлопчатую рубашку улыбающийся молодой мужчина и, глянув с любовью на него своей синевой глаз, произнес:

— Ну здравствуй, сын мой.

Лори замер на месте, а потом еле выдавил из себя:

— Что?

— Не что, а кто — я твой отец и спутник твоей мамы уже не одну тысячу лет, — мужчина элегантно смахнул с черных длинных волос, собранных в низкий хвост, редкие снежинки и, подойдя к ошарашенному мальчику, протянул руку.

— Не пугайся, я правда твой отец.

Фея, ухватив горячую ладонь своей, и, встав с мешков, вдруг неожиданно прижалась к нему, ибо от этого высокого незнакомца шла такая же теплота любви, что и от той, что произвела его на свет. Они даже пахли одинаково и светились столь родным для Лори на все волшебное пространство.

— Папа, но почему ты пришел только сейчас? А не раньше?

— Таковы правила, мой хороший, а пришел я, потому что ты достиг того возраста, когда должен выбрать себе пару на всю свою вечную жизнь, и это должен быть человек.

У Лори вдруг распахнулись широко глаза от понимания, и он зарыскал в поисках вокруг отца, ища и не находя... главного.

— Да, у меня нет хвоста, — понял тут же папа поиски своего мальчика. — И да, я был когда-то человеком, правда я все же отличаюсь от людей, что живут в этом мире.

Лори подмигнули внутренними вертикальными полупрозрачными веками и сузили зрачок в тонкую крестообразную щель на яркой синеве радужки, продолжив свой рассказ:

— А затем я выбрал путь твоей мамы, разделив с ней бесконечность на двоих. Так ты кого-нибудь уже приглядел, м-ммм?

Лори замер в руках отца, осознавая, так вот что его так волнует в Ромке, и почему так больно, когда он смотрит на девушек, которые все сильнее день ото дня начинают виться вокруг друга феи, нарезая бесконечные круги.

— Нет... я не нашел девушку, — выдавил из себя Лори, вспоминая уверенные слова Ромки, что такая нежная привязанность, которую ищет его друг, возможна только между женщиной и мужчиной. Фея глянула затравленно в синие глаза отца и вдруг поняла, что тот улыбается в ответ с такой нежностью и любовью, от чего нежное сердечко у феи защемило.

— Это не обязательно должен быть человек противоположного пола, у фей бывает по-разному: некоторые выбирают среди людей женщин, другие предпочитают как твоя мама — мужчин. Ты же самая моя необычная изюминка, никогда еще не было, чтобы среди фей рождался мальчик, я рад и горд, что у меня есть сын.

— Папа, — Лори зарылся на груди ласкового мужчины и начал шептать, сбиваясь, путаясь, рассказывая взахлеб... как он жил все эти месяцы без мамы, как ему было одиноко, как он страшился своей работы и как постепенно втянулся, и она даже стала ему по душе, а еще как он нашел Ромку.

Отец легко подхватил своего мальчика на руки и, подпрыгнув в воздухе, поплыл с легкостью семечка одуванчика к стрельчатому окну, и там, расположившись, усадил своего взволнованного сынишку к себе на колени, внимательно слушая его, кивая иногда головой и переспрашивая. Ему и правда было интересно узнать, как существовал его единственный сын все это время, чем жил, о чем мечтал и как справлялся с такой непростой своей работой... любить всех.

Они просидели несколько часов, и когда Лори поведал буквально практически каждый свой неповторимый день из коротенькой жизни, заговорил отец:

— Лори, мальчик мой, только запомни, человек должен добровольно захотеть разделить с тобой бесконечность бытия. Ибо, становясь единым с тобой целым, он утрачивает свою человечность и переходит в ту грань пространства и времени, где живем мы — волшебные существа.

— То есть буквально для мира людей он умрет, — уточнил Лори, замирая от таких холодных слов отца.

— Ну не в буквальном смысле умрет, он перейдет тонкую грань. Но ты прав, мой мальчик, для всех остальных твоя пара перестанет существовать, как и мы не существуем сейчас для людей.

— Значит, мой избранник или избранница потеряет своих родных, — прошептал в ужасе Лори.

— Да, ради тебя человек должен забыть мир людей, — поцеловали фею в макушку.

— Но я так не могу, я так не хочу... папа, — Лори вжался в отца, зарываясь на груди его своим лицом.

— Это необходимо, городская фея не может существовать без спутника жизни среди людей. Разве ты не помнишь? Одна из обязанностей феи это зарождение живых галактик, в которых в будущем вырастут новые города и появятся живущие в них люди, ну и, естественно, другая — это создание других фей, а без спутника это попросту невозможно, ты застрянешь в своем развитии, если вообще не погибнешь. А я не хочу терять тебя, мой сын.

— Но если это будет парень, такой как я... как я создам другую фею? — недоуменно хлопнули своими глазищами, на что отец звонко рассмеялся и заверил Лори:

— Ты слишком много читаешь людских книг, это неплохо, но ты забываешь — ты сказочный, мой малыш. Новая фея зарождается во время соединения своей души с любящим ее человеком. Конечно, никто не отменял физическое слияние тел, правда в разных вселенных ритуалы объединения и формы весьма отличны, и выбор остается за твоей парой, так в нашей паре с мамой я был инициатором как и когда заняться с ней сексом, — хмыкнули на красненькие ушки Лори и коснулись его впалого живота. — И да, малыш, твоя детка будет расти тут как энергетический сгусток, похожий на цветок, а потом она просто переместится в нужное время к тебе в руки, соткется, собирая из пространства материю этого мира, преобразуя ее в живую кровь и плоть. Феи приходят в этот мир меньше твоей ладошки, а потом усиленно растут, поглощая ту энергию, что им предназначена небесами. Помнишь, как у твоей мамы зарождались в ладонях крошечные галактики? Примерно так же. И не волнуйся, феи рождаются очень редко, для этого тебе придется прожить в этом славном городе не меньше триста лет, и к тому времени будешь полностью готов сотворить жизнь. Такую же, как ты сам. Этот город прекрасен, Лори, и твоя мама очень любила его, как и этот самый монастырь.

И тут Лори вдруг понял почему так уютно и по-родному для него жить здесь, в пристрое даже после того, как мама ушла, и почему так любимы вещи, которыми он пользуется каждый день, и то мягкое ложе, устроенное в самом укромном уголке склада, незамысловатая посуда, утварь, которой по большому счету делать тут нечего, и почему ее так упорно не замечают попы. И все это хоть и простовато, но по-настоящему дорого ему до глубины его сказочной души феи.

— Но помни, мой мальчик, как только внутри тебя зародится жизнь, ты и твой избранник покинете это место, причем он уйдет раньше в ваш новый город, так как ему придется искать и обустраивать новое любовное гнездышко для вас обоих на следующие триста лет. Возможно, там будут совершенно другие люди и светить абсолютно иное солнце, а может светил будет несколько, как знать. Да и город не будет походить на тот, в котором живешь сейчас ты, но именно среди тех самых людей потом придется выбирать спутника жизни вашему следующему ребенку. А тебе предстоит сделать то, что сделала для тебя мама. Научить жизни феи своего малыша, обеспечить всем необходимым и уйти вслед за тем, кому ты отдашь часть своей души и все свое любящее сердечко. Теперь ты понимаешь чем отличается любовь, которую ты испытываешь сейчас к этому городу, от той, что ты познаешь с тем, с кем ты станешь единым целым?

Лори вжал свою голову в плечи и затравленно покивал, а потом глянул в окно: там висела, искрясь на солнышке, непонятно откуда взявшаяся зимняя радуга.


	5. Возможности и желания

Отец провел с Лори несколько месяцев, они встретили Новый год и Рождество. И постоянно беседовали о бесконечных краях, которые будут ждать городскую фею, когда она отправится в свое новое путешествие между мирами к неизведанным далям. С папой было душевно, тепло и по-семейному прекрасно. Лори купался в родительской любви, очень часто ластясь, как простой подросток к своему отцу. Тот же, пропуская его белоснежные волосы сквозь пальцы, откровенно любуясь своим выросшим мальчиком, очень часто говорил ему, как Лори прекрасен и похож на свою прелестную мамочку. Лори забыл на время о Романе и его доме. Более того, он подспудно ждал, что друг придет к нему, и хотя никогда не рассказывал где именно живет при монастыре, но несколько раз все же говорил после их воссоединительной встречи на моле, что именно тут и есть его дом. Но за это время Ромка не объявился, фее даже было немного обидно. Лори постоянно прилетал к нему на своей волшебной радуге, а тот ни разу не соизволил прийти на церковно-монастырский двор, даже как повод — проверить могилку отца, зато после зимних праздников на кладбище снова появился Руслан.

— Это он?

Отец сразу почувствовал, как его мальчик напрягся, когда они оба, гуляя по церковному двору, разглядели вдалеке тонкую фигурку.

— Нет, его младший брат. Но мне кажется... иногда он чувствует меня или частично улавливает мой голос.

— Твой избранник или избранница должны четко видеть тебя и слышать как наяву. А не воспринимать как призрака. Это будет означать, что их душа откликнулась на зов души феи. Ты понял меня, Лори? — отец иногда был строгим и поучительным, в отличие от вселюбящей мамочки, чем приводил фею в настоящий неподдельный трепет.

— Да, папа, я понял.

— Умничка, не стоит пугать бедного парнишку, — кивнул согласно отец Лори и повел своего сына в противоположную сторону от кладбища, забирая к заснеженному лесу к тому месту, где был у маленькой феи столь любимый ею незамерзающий водопад.

А в очередной снегопад отец попрощался с сыном и ушел, обещая посетить его в следующую зиму, летом же он намекнул на то, что к фее заглянет мама, и это порадовало Лори несказанно.

***

В этот раз, когда он пролетал над домом Романа, ему показалось, что окно было закрытым, но меткий глаз феи различил небольшую щелку, говорящую о том, что это не так, и фрамуга чуть приоткрыта. И Лори скользнул к ней по плавной кривой, умело спикировав на парапет, потянул скрипнувшую фрамугу на себя. Ромка все же был по натуре мерзлявым и не держал окно нараспашку в зимние месяцы. Друг обнаружился внутри полулежащим под пушистым пледом и читающим увесистую книгу. Роман раздраженно глянул на явившуюся пропажу и, сев на кровати, откладывая талмуд в сторону, пробурчал:

— Окно закрой, раз все-таки соизволил вернуться, холодно, это ты у нас только можешь босяком в девчачьей юбке прыгать по сугробам, бесчувственный чурбан. Я же могу снова простудиться из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня? — Лори послушно соскользнул на пол пятками и прикрыл плотно окно, даже закрыл для верности на шпингалет.

— А из-за кого? Тебя два месяца не было, а я держал окно открытым все это время. Пока не свалился с бронхитом и не получил от матери по шеям, — Ромка говорил с какой-то странной интонацией, словно юлил перед Лори, и фея тут же это поняла.

— А чего к монастырю не пришел?

— И где мне тебя там искать? У монахов, что ли, спрашивать, а не видели ли вы, благочестивые мужи, такого парня с хвостом, нет, рогов у него не было, да и ноги нормальные, без копыт, правда ботинки он никогда не носит и оставляет за собой протаины во снегу.

И хотя это было высказано с долей сарказма и нервными смешками, Лори не улыбнулся:

— Я бы тебя увидел сразу и вышел, кстати, Руслан снова был на кладбище, ходил к вашему отцу.

— Знаю, — Роман встал с кровати и, не глядя на фею, пошел к выходу, — пошли чай пить с печеньем, раз уж все же соизволил залететь ко мне, все равно дома никого пока нет, мой дорогой долгожданный гость.

***

Впрочем, натянутая атмосфера быстро сошла на нет. Роман, начав общаться с Лори, очень быстро приобрел с ним определенную болтливость, и пока хозяин дома трепал языком как ни в чем не бывало о событиях, что фея лихо пропустила, не прилетая к нему в гости, и вскипятив воду, заваривал чай, Лори молчал, вспоминая так не к стати разговор с отцом о его избранном спутнике. Судя по всему, душа Романа откликнулась на призыв его души. Но то, о чем рассказывал Роман, говорило об обратном. У Романа появилась первая его подружка — Клара, отчасти это как раз и объясняло простую вещь, почему он не отправился на поиски пропавшей феи. Но грело душу одно — то, что Ромка окно для Лори всегда оставлял открытым, несмотря ни на что.

— Знаешь, мы уже целовались, и она разрешила мне потрогать ее грудь. Она у нее такая маленькая и мягкая... прикольно, круглая с острыми небольшими сосками.

На описании формы грудей незнакомой Клары Лори очнулся.

— Она... — фея замялась, явно пропустив момент, когда Роман назвал имя девушки, но, так и не вспомнив, продолжила: — Она твоя девушка?

— Что? — Ромка завис с заварником наперевес. — Ты вообще чем слушаешь? Я тебе только что сказал — три дня как расстались.

Лори уже ничего не понимал в логике Ромки:

— Как расстались? Ты же только что говорил, она тебе нравилась?

— И что? Знаешь, с меня требовали любви, странных обещаний и всей этой непонятной кутерьмы. А я просто хочу попробовать потрахаться.

На слове "потрахаться" у Лори запылали его милые ушки, и он порадовался, что их не видно в его копне густых пушистых волос. Заветы отца всплыли, словно горящая пламенем волшебная вязь про то, что физическую форму слияния, то есть секс, выбирает для феи всегда человек — его партнер.

— И как ты это хочешь? — выдавил из себя Лори, смотря, как Ромка ставит две чашки перед ним на кухонный стол.

— В вагину, конечно, хотя можно и в попку, я тут у сестренки погонял ноутбук, полазил втихую по порно сайтам и узнал куда и как в теории... — зачесали затылок, теперь уже сами полыхая ушами. — Лишь бы сеструха не спалила, а то лишусь девственности самым что ни на есть противоестественным способом.

О том, что тонкий лэптоп — табу, Лори знал еще с сентября, когда спросил что это, что так желает Ромка. Самому Лори не было нужды лазить по интерактивной сетке, знания приходили к нему словно из неоткуда или лучше сказать — отовсюду, проникая сквозь пространство и время. Самое трудное для Лори было задать и сформулировать правильный вопрос. Хотя даже с этим стало меньше проблем, после того как отец объяснил как феи черпают нужную информацию из общего поля той вселенной, в которой они находятся именно сейчас.

Упоминание вагины не радовало, а вот попка Лори обнадежила, она то у него как раз была в наличие, и только он хотел невинно спросить Романа про анальный секс, как в дом зашла ругающаяся мать, таща за собой упирающегося и дрожащего от холода хмурого Руслана.

— Иж чего удумал, сколько говорила: еще холодно, а ты что вытворяешь? Что, решил вслед отцу отправится за счет воспаления легких на тот свет? На кладбище его снова понесло, ты еще начни спать на могилке, укрываясь снежком!

Валентина протащила Руслана до кухни и, увидев в руках Романа клубящийся жаром пышущий чайник, скомандовала:

— Налей этому кретину и погорячее, и достань еще кружку. Он все же твой брат, как никак, и хватит забывать о его существовании.

Ромка со страхом скосил глаза на Лори, но тот, спокойно отойдя от полыхающей гневом Валентины, устроился с ногами на широком подоконнике, подтянув хвост под себя.

Мать сунула дрожащего Руслана к горячей батарее, буквально под бок городской феи и всучила кружку с чаем, приказав:

— Пей и шуруй в постель, а лучше под горячий душ, и хватит чакать зубами о кружку! Сам виноват! Ну если свалишься — всю задницу распишу уколами, вдоль и поперек. Да так, что месяца три на нее, родимую, не сядешь.

Меж тем Лори отрешенно смотрел на семейную баталию и осознавал — он явно тут был лишним. Валентина любила своих взбалмошных сыновей и упертую дочку. И эта семья, все в ней были по своему счастливы, не мог он забрать Романа у них, никак не мог. Он скосил глаз на сидящего у него под боком Руслана, греющего руки о горячую чашку чая, и вдруг понял: Руслан, поборов дрожь, ошарашенно смотрел в темноту чая, боясь не то что бы ответить на тысячу вопросов матери, опасаясь даже вздохнуть. Но самое необычное было в другом — младший брат Ромки не просто увидел отражение парня в белоснежном платье, что буквально сидел за его спиной, нет! Он как через зеркало смотрел прямо в глаза городской фее, используя водную гладь горячей жидкости, которая перестала рябить в его кружке.

Руслан сглотнул тягучую слюну и, стараясь не двигать левой рукой, в которой держал кружку, неудобно потянулся правой к замершему Лори. Валентина продолжала ругаться на младшего из сыновей, как это странное поползновение своего брата заметил Ромка, глаза которого стали просто квадратными, когда до него дошло, что Руслан увидел его волшебную фею.

— Тебя, Стручок, что разжарило? Руку тянешь к фрамуге? Или не наморозился?

Это послужило спусковым крючком, мать замерла, на пару секунд замолчав, Руслан, вздрогнув, отвел взгляд от глади дрогнувшего чая на бледного старшего брата, а Лори, легко взмыв под высокий потолок перелетел Валентину по воздуху, опустившись у самого выхода из кухни.

— С ума сошел, еще тут не хватало устроить сквозняк, это, кстати, и тебя, Роман, касается. Я конечно понимаю твои романтичные взгляды юности и прочее, но раскрытые окна зимой ни к чему хорошему не приводят. Как, кстати, Клара поживает?

— Понятия не имею, — Ромка подорвался лихо с кухни.

— Как это — "не имею"? — обалдела Валентина с такого ответа.

— Мы разбежались, — Роман уже был впритык к Лори и, схватив его грубо за руку, толкнул в сторону своей комнаты, в темноту коридора.

— Ну что за нравы у молодых сейчас? То Аленка мне отчебучивала, теперь еще и ты, эх, отца на вас нет, — возмутилась такому вселенскому пофигизму мать, а потом отдернула шарившего по подоконнику, словно слепец руками Руслана. — Да что ты там ищешь? И не смей раскрывать окно, сегодня на улице полный дубак.

Фея только сейчас смогла осознать, что Ромка подрос и стал намного сильнее с их первой встречи. Роман прижал фею к стене коридора всем своим телом, с явной злобой столкнувшись взглядом с очами Лори. Теперь фее не приходилось нагибаться вниз для удобства. Но с чем было связано появление такой агрессивной отрицательной реакции его друга и главное, почему... волшебный парень понять пока не мог.

— Почему он тебя увидел и главное — как смог? — прошептали злобно Лори и, дернув вниз за длинные волосы, практически прикасаясь губами к губам феи, дошипели: — Он ведь не видел раньше тебя?

— Это чай... он увидел меня в отражении водной глади, — охнул Лори в ответ, оплетая гибким хвостом держащую его волосы руку, и грубо сжал, дабы Ромка ослабил болезненную хватку.

— Не смей трогать моего брата, у него и так крыша не в порядке после смерти нашего бати.

Ромка с силой толкнул Лори в свою комнату и, ввалившись следом, захлопнул за собой дверь. Фее это не понравилось, Лори подошел к окну и, распахнув его, раскрыл свой радужный зонт.

— Что, правда глаза колет, чего молчишь? — рыкнул в его спину Ромка, но останавливать фею не стал.

— Я не понимаю тебя, Роман, я же не виноват в том, что он меня увидел, я специально этого не хотел.

— А кто хотел, я? — Ромка не мог успокоиться и остановиться, его явно куда-то несло в неизвестную даль. Хотя через пару мгновений все же уточнил, беря себя в руки:

— Ты так и не рассказал почему так долго не прилетал.

— Ко мне пришел отец и гостил у меня все это время, — ровно ответил Лори.

— Отец? Твой? Ты же говорил, что у тебя только мать? — обалдел с такого Ромка, совсем забив на холодные порывы ветра, что, врываясь в раскрытое феей окно, разметывали белоснежные волосы и задирали пышные фалды юбки на фоне развевающихся тюлей.

— Да, мой, я и сам не знал, что он у меня есть, — Лори оттолкнулся от пола и, воспарив на подоконник, обернулся к Ромке и, прочитав его надуманные образы в голове, ответил, не дожидаясь вопроса вслух, хотя прекрасно знал, как бесит эта возможность его друга. — У него нет хвоста и он... человек.

— Как человек? — выдавил Ромка из себя.

Фея же, пожав плечами, мол, так — человек, выпорхнула из окна, оседлав своей закольцованной радугой очередной порыв ветра.

— Но это же не может быть правдой? — спросил Ромка пустой проем окна и рвущуюся от ветра сдвинутую в сторону тюль, но тот, кто мог ему ответить, уже был высоко в небе и сам думал о случайном прозрении Руслана.

***

До весны Лори принципиально не возвращался в дом к Ромке, а тот так и не пришел на монастырский двор. Снег простоял недолго, быстро стаяв, расцвели подснежники и другие первоцветы, везде природа пробуждалась ото сна, и начались первые дожди...

Лори не танцевал под ними, но часто гулял или летал по небу на зонте, вешая радуги на прозрачных после весенних ливней небесах. Один раз, пролетая над мокрыми крышами домов, он заметил Ромку, даже по началу решил, что обознался, ибо тот в глухой подворотне целовался с какой-то светловолосой девицей. Лори для того, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки или опровергнуть, приземлился на черепицу небольшого домишки и, держась за изогнутую ручку зонтика глянул вниз. Боже, какие были квадратными глаза у сосущегося Ромки, так как, целуя девицу, он лениво бросил взгляд на небо и там столкнулся с не менее ошарашенным взором городской феи.

Потому, как недовольно схмурил брови Ромка, Лори догадался, что он тут явно не к месту, посему, оттолкнувшись от крыши, снова взмыл ввысь, улетая от своего друга-человека куда подальше.

Поздней весной, когда большинство садов уже благоухало, и буйство природы как никогда радовало глаза фей, в один из мелких затяжных дождей пришла Лорина мама, и наш сказочный парнишка и вовсе на время выкинул из своей головы ветренного Ромку и непонятные к нему чувства.

***

С мамой было душевно и нескончаемо нежно, она вновь как и раньше пела ему бесконечные песни о мироздании, которые он теперь подхватывал и вторил ей своим сказочным, окрепшим и изменившимся голосом. Судя по радостным глазам и ласковой улыбке мамы, у него получалось очень даже хорошо, а еще они танцевали под любым дождем, параллельно выделывая на улицах городка бесконечные па, мама вела — Лори повторял, оттачивая за ней мастерство городской феи. И это было невероятно и щемяще прекрасно, хотя по сути фея сдавала тем самым экзамен во взрослую самостоятельную жизнь, так как мама предупредила Лори сразу, что этот приход к нему будет предпоследний.

— Когда ты найдешь свою пару, сынок, я приду еще раз. Надо убедиться, что ты правильно понял как зажигать новые галактики. Ведь по сути дела они рождаются из света нашей вечной души, что, сливаясь со светом души твоей половины, в любви и согласии создает нечто новое и прекрасное.

— А дети фей, они появляются также? — спросил тогда у мамы Лори.

— Да, Лори, в тебе живет частичка моей души и твоего отца, — улыбнулась ему мама, и хотя сынишка был ее уже по росту немного выше, как маленького уложила головой на свою грудь, придерживая руками и баюкая. — Ты уже взрослый, Лори, и я тебе больше не нужна. Ты прекрасно справляешься, этот городок процветает, купаясь в твоей любви, и пришло время найти того, кто полюбит именно тебя. Таким, какой ты есть.

Только после этих слов Лори снова вспомнил о Ромке. Началось лето, и его друг должен был перейти в последний — выпускной класс. Но видение обнимающейся парочки в сырой подворотне отбивало все желание возвращаться к Ромке домой и уж тем более заговаривать с ним о таком серьезном деле, как разделить с собой целую вечность.

***

В конце июня Роман пришел к Лори сам, мама только ушла от своего сына, и он снова остался один на один со своими крутящимися по бесконечному кругу закольцованными мыслями. Но скучать ему пришлось не долго. Появился его человеческий друг.

Ромка сам пришел на церковную землю через кладбище. Он постоял около могилки отца, к которой не приходил со времени последних поминок, подержался за теплый шершавый камень. Парень даже представить не мог, как он со стороны сейчас похож на своего младшего братишку Руслана теми же поникшими плечами, задумчивым взглядом в никуда и наклоном головы. О чем думал Роман в этот момент, он бы и сам толком не смог бы сказать, в голове путались мысли и образы, с нахлёстом мешаясь в единую кучу: вот он с мамой, с сестрой, с братишкой, вот все они вместе на кухне и отец...

Он пытался вспомнить лицо отца и не смог, хотя семейных фотографий было много в старом потертом альбоме с золотой тесьмой, но почему-то смотреть на них мальчик не хотел, это было слишком больно.

Ромка помнил голос папы, широкие плечи, твердые надежные руки, подкидывающие его к потолку и с хохотом ловящие снизу, нежный перезвон смеха матери, бурчащие нотки сестрицы, вякающий раздражающий голос Стручка... и...

Вдруг ни с того ни с сего поверх всех ему родных образов наложился тонкий несуразный силуэт парня в белоснежном балетной юбке ниже колен, подол которого вечно неуклюже задирался подвижным хвостом с кисточкой. Это видение не обрадовало Романа, он резко вздрогнул, как будто его окатили ледяной водой с ног до головы, сердце болезненно дернулось и застучало где-то в глотке, воздуха стало резко не хватать, словно невидимые руки сдавили шею, перед глазами заплясали темные пятна, и парень с ужасом отшатнулся от надгробного камня отца. А потом вообще помчался с пригорка в сторону церкви и колокольни, как будто за ним гнались все кладбищенские мертвецы. Пришел в себя Ромка только в районе подсобки фей, парень уже хотел пройти мимо, как его окликнул отец Гавриил. Было такое чувство, что старец упорно охранял именно это место своих владений, от чего Роман замер и обернулся на громкий голос священнослужителя.

— Молодой человек, что-то ищите? — а потом, подойдя ближе, искренне удивился. — Надо же, Роман, а ты возмужал, я тебя и не узнал. Совсем взрослым стал.

— Здравствуйте, отец Гавриил, — Ромка помнил батюшку, что отпевал его отца, да и крестил его как раз именно он.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй, — пожали протянутую руку и емко похлопали по плечу, и не скажешь что немощный старичок, этак хлопнул, словно душу попытался вытряхнуть. — Как матушка твоя поживает, как сестричка? Замуж еще не собирается? Как Руслан? Это хорошо, что я давно его здесь не видел.

Вопросов было много, и Ромка как мог вежливо отвечал на них: что с мамой все хорошо, у сестры молодой человек и вроде все идет к этому, а именно к свадьбе, а мелкий... он...

Роман немного задумался, так как давно вообще перестал замечать младшего брата. Раньше он хотя бы его цеплял глазами и периодически подъебывал в свое удовольствие, но сейчас в связи с тем, что встречался то с одной девушкой, потом с другой, затем с третьей, ему уже стало не до перипетий и проблем младшего братишки, посему он еле выдавил из себя, что со Стручком все хорошо, чем еще сильнее обрадовал старика.

 

— Ну и славно, беги и не озорничай тут! — хитро погрозили пальцем, но отца Гавриила отвлек кто-то из служек, и он ушел вслед за молодым человеком.

Роман, тяжело вздохнув развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и чуть не вляпался в худую грудь, обтянутую белоснежным платьем с тонкими бретельками.

— Лори, черт, напугал! — парень аж отпрыгнул от городской феи в сторону и уже готов был перекреститься.

— Я не черт, я фея, — уточнил спокойно Лори, а потом, смущенно потупив глаза в траву добавил: — Привет, Роман.

— Привет, — отпыхтелся Ромка, а затем увидел как о ноги феи трется усиленно толстый полосатый кот.

— Не хрена ж котяра.

— Это Мурзик, он живет тут при церкви и должен по уставу ловить мышей, — Лори, нагнувшись, почесал за ушком мяркающее блаженно животное и, похлопав его по спине, подтолкнул в сторону подсобки. — Иди, лентяй, работай, а то снова пропажу продуктов спишут на меня.

— Так ты живешь тут? — Роман уставился в приоткрытую дверь подсобки. — И что там?

— Церковный склад, всего помаленьку... не думаю, что это заинтересует тебя, — Лори почему-то не хотелось тащить своего друга вовнутрь, да и потом церковные служители могли заметить шныряющего по их складу неучтенного парня. — Хочешь я тебе водопад покажу? Тут недалеко совсем...

— Водопад? — выкатил глаза Ромка. Он знал местность вокруг города и все близлежащие горы вдоль и поперек и ни о каком водопаде не слышал. — Здесь нет такого... — было начал он, но Лори уже шел в сторону от земель монастыря, не ожидая согласия своего друга.

***

Водопад был небольшим но очень красивым, вода живым каскадом падала вниз на выступающую равноцветную гальку и играла брызгами в отдыхающей небольшой радуге.

— Я тут свой зонтик часто оставляю, когда краски становятся тусклыми, — кивнула фея на переливающуюся в бликах солнца и в струях воды радугу. Лори зашел по щиколотку в родниковую воду и с наслаждением замер, впитывая в себя энергию полноводного ручья, которого можно было принять за маленькую речку.

Ромка таращил на это сокрытое от всех людских глаз чудо и, щипля себя за руку, не мог поверить. Ибо не было этого водопада никогда здесь и никак не могло существовать.

— Правда красиво? Моя мама очень любит это место, всегда здесь купалась и мне показала. Эта речка даже зимой не замерзает, — нежно рассказывал о своем сакральном месте Лори, а потом уточнил у Ромки. — Ну так зачем пришел-то?

Ромка икнул, смерил стоящего в воде Лори и его водопад. И то, и другое не собиралось исчезать в ближайшем будущем точно, а потом, догнав вопрос феи, путано ответил:

— Да так, на могилку к отцу зашел, ну и решил тебя проведать. Как, кстати, жизнь?

— Спасибо, все нормально, — кивнул утвердительно в ответ Лори. Чувствуя, что им неудобно находиться друг с другом, и спрашивая в ответ:

— А ты сам как?

— Ничего... ты это... прилетай, сейчас тепло, и я окно нараспашку держу, да у нас все кругом открыто, даже на кухне. Духота, мать наоборот ругается, если закрываем.

Лори коснулся руки Романа, но тот хоть и был напряжен, ее не отдернул, даже чуть сжал в своей горячей ладони пальцы феи.

— Ладно, — согласился Лори, — я загляну к тебе на днях.

Роман вдруг сразу потеплел и заулыбался ему во весь свой рот, словно получил долгожданный подарок:

— Хорошо, я буду ждать, Лори. Я буду тебя ждать.


	6. Один

Лори прилетал и не раз.

Да, окно было вечно открыто, впрочем, на кухне тоже, вот только Романа не было дома. Но раз фея обещала своему другу, то обычно садилась на кухне в раскрытой настежь фрамуге и отрешенно наблюдала за домочадцами Романа.

Аленка была славной и задорной, хотя местами вредной и непроходимо упертой. Она обычно поддакивала повеселевшей матери, дергала периодически задумчивого Руслана и безостановочно трепалась о своем парне Валерке. Валентина иногда даже похохатывала с ее упоротой демагогии и рассуждений, а еще обильно краснела, когда старшая дочь намекала ей на нежные ухаживания дяди Коли. Руслан же был вечно в состоянии абонента в не доступа сети, и только его закадычные друзья: конопатый Федька и энергичный не в меру Толик — могли вывести братишку Романа на нужную струю жизни. Стручок обычно оживал с этими двумя и с разрешения матери сбегал из дома, та только головой кивала, соглашаясь, тяжело вздыхая и иногда сетуя Аленке, что ее младшему сыну ой как тяжело придется по жизни с таким-то пофигистким отношением к себе. И нежеланием идти дальше, зациклившись на прошлом. А Лори, смотря в какой раз на Руслана, понимал, что братья очень похожи не только внешне, но и внутренне, более того — Руслан в последнее время стал Лори симпатизировать больше, чем Ромка. С чем это связанно фея не могла объяснить: может, не хватало внимания Романа, и Лори чувствовал себя брошенным и одиноким. А может хрупкость Руслана подкупала его как и тогда, когда фея столкнулась с этим пареньком на кладбище.

Гроз пока не было, и Лори ничего не пропускал, он начал догадываться, что прошлым летом именно его мама вызывала такое обильное количество грозовых фронтов, и именно для того, чтобы Лори смог до осени закончить полностью свое физическое развитие. По меркам фей он был уже взрослым, и ему просто необходима была пара, чтобы полностью соответствовать городской фее, и, завершив свое обучение, создать свою первую галактику, а потом когда-нибудь произвести на свет еще и ребеночка его и любящей его половинки. На этом месте Лори заливался нежным румянцем на его ушках и скулах, боясь даже дышать в сторону своим мечущимся отчаянно мыслям, на душе становилось так трепетно и непонятно, а по телу разливалась необычная сладость.

Но тот, чья душа приняла Лори в очередной раз, был чем-то опять занят. И фея, не дождавшись Романа, улетала вновь к себе.

***

Гроза налетела на город внезапно, свинцовыми тучами подмяв под себя улицы и бегущих от расшалившейся бури людей. Как же Лори был ей рад: словно приветствуя свою родную мамочку, потянулся всей своей издерганной душой и сердцем, взмывая к клубящимся небесам на своем волшебном зонте. Сегодня он пел со всей своей отдачи, а как танцевал, как выплясывал на улицах среди прохожих, улыбаясь, махая ручкой резко протрезвевшим с его невообразимых па пьянчужкам. Поддатые мужики в этот субботний полдень уж точно зареклись пить хотя бы до будущих выходных, безумно смотря, как вытанцовывает перед ними странное создание в белоснежном платье балерины, изящно помахивая хвостом. Потом были узенькие улочки, спускающиеся к морю, фея стремительно преодолела их, отражаясь в окнах домов и витринах магазинчиков, гроза подходила к своему пику событий, и Лори ждал рыбацкий мол.

Он уже прошлым летом пытался управлять морской стихией, и если тогда у него выходило с трудом, то сейчас волны слушались его беспрекословно, и он, смеясь, выплясывая между дождевой завесой и кружащей вокруг него морской водой, создавал настоящие арки из воды, прозрачные замки, искрящиеся ажурные стены, призрачные деревья. Это было здорово: творить из той субстанции, которая подчинялась, выстраивая живые каскады воды...

И не было ничего более прекраснее, волшебнее и мистического, как танцующая городская фея в ожившем коконе воды. Стихия давала Лори жизненную силу и энергию, и фея отвечала ей тем же, отдаваясь своему делу до конца.

— Я вижу тебя! Ты снова здесь и так прекрасна!

Крик, что раздался сзади него, выдернул Лори из безумства танца, он замер в легком пируэте, скользя над волнами по воздуху, и увидел за пеленой воды абсолютно мокрого Руслана. Младший братишка Романа стоял всего в нескольких метрах от Лори и горящими безумством глазами пожирал танцующую фею. Лори очами влип в Руслана и вдруг осознал, Стручек не просто видел его, нет, юноша, виновато улыбаясь, смотрел фее прямо в глаза...

Секунда, другая, Лори сбился с такта и, неуклюже опустившись на мол, шагнул к Руслану, надо было увести парня домой, пока он окончательно не переохладился. Стихия, потеряв управление феи, расплескалась о выступающие камни, и... морок навеянный волшебством танца исчез.

— Нет... только не это, — лицо Руслана побледнело, и он как слепец двинул в сторону феи, явно перестав видеть ее. — Где же ты? Ну почему ты снова ушла?

— Ты не видишь меня? — сказал достаточно громко Лори, но взъерошенный парень прошел мимо, вытянув руки вперед, словно ища невидимую преграду.

— Случайность... — прошептал Лори, следя, что бы юноша не упал с мола в успокающееся море, буря укатила дальше, так как фея ее больше не держала, и в помытый городок среди прорехи облаков заглянуло веселое яркое солнце.

— Как же так? Я ведь точно видел ее, прекрасную деву, парящую над молом и танцующую в такт дыхания волн, и этот каскад воды, что вертелся вокруг нее... черт.

Руслан сел прямо на мокрые остывшие камни, хотя летнее солнце практически тут же стало припекать, и Лори, тяжело вздохнув, раскрыл свой зонт.

— Прости, но мне пора, Руслан, теперь тебе точно ничего не грозит.

Стручок его не слышал, продолжал причитать о превратности судьбы и несправедливости жизни, Лори же, оседлав ветерок, взмыл вверх на восходящем воздушном потоке, вешая над портом двойную яркую радугу.

***

Он полетал, наверное, еще с час над городом, стараясь отвлечься от той непонятной истории с Русланом, полюбовался помытыми улицами, благоухающей пышной зеленью, покурлыкал с голубями, что иногда сопровождали его в таких неспешных полетах, и, сделав широкий замыкающий круг, вернулся к церковной колокольне.

Роман злющим сидел на крылечке прикрытого пристроя и явно ждал его. Но что больше удивило Лори, так в руках у Ромки был зажат букет полевых чуть повядших цветов. И, судя по белым лепесткам, что влипли во влажную почву у кросовок парня... кто-то явно от нечего делать гадал на ромашках.

— Здравствуй, Роман, — фея спланировала вниз к своему дому и, сложив свой зонт, отработанным движением рук спрятала в волшебное пространство.

— Здравствуй, коль не шутишь, я видел, как ты с моим братом разговаривал на рыбацком моле.

В карих глазах плескались все оттенки разочарования, недоумения, ревности и боли. Лори это почувствовал интуитивно, как чувствовал городских животных, но не мог понять причины — почему так бесится Роман. Из-за брата? Из-за того, что не он первый пришел к танцующей на моле фее? Откуда столько отрицательных чувств и эмоций? Ведь Лори ничего не сделал такого, чтобы их заслужить.

— Так ты тоже был там? — уточнил Лори, хотя это было без надобности, но ведь нужно разбить пугающую тишину.

— Был и видел, как ты бросил Руслана, сиганув в свои чертовы небеса. Что, помягче не мог с ним? — швырнули обвинения в лицо.

— Ты о чем, Рома? Руслан меня увидел всего лишь на несколько секунд, когда я был в свистопляске стихии, но как только гроза пронеслась мимо, перестал! — зачем-то стал оправдываться Лори, как Роман с силой схватил его за платье на груди и, намотав на руку волшебную белоснежную ткань, властно прижал к себе.

— Хватит в этой семье одного сумасшедшего — меня. Я тебя предупреждал — не трогай моего брата. Или, думаешь, меня радуют все эти чертовы видения, что преследуют меня сейчас не только ночью, но и наяву? Да срал я на то, что ты невиновен! Я каждый раз испытываю непонятную боль в сердце и настоящий могильный холод, как только мысленно вспоминаю тебя, — вывалили на Лори всю правду как она есть.

Роман отшвырнул от себя выпавшего в осадок волшебного парня и потопал прочь в сторону кладбища. Теперь Лори знал кому причитались общипанные полевые цветы... хотя он, вспоминая прочитанные у друга дома любовные романы, рассчитывал немного на другое.

***

Роман все это время буквально избегал фею любыми способами. Почему? Он и сам бы толком бы не ответил, если бы кто-то посторонний спросил его в лоб.

С одной стороны, чем больше он думал о Лори, тем сильнее понимал, что фея притягивает его к себе, забирая все мысли, желания, всю его сущность. С другой — Ромка непонятно каким образом понимал, что если он не будет сопротивляться этому и шагнет через ту грань, что резко высветилась между ним и феей — обратной дороги не будет. Он потеряет всех своих близких, этот солнечный мир, променяв на то, что ждало его за гранью бытия.

Это было пугающе, Роман словно оказывался перед бездонной пропастью, дышащей обмораживающим холодом вечности, над которой при помощи своего радужного зонта парила городская фея и, танцуя, манила к себе. И он каждый раз, отшатываясь, позорно сбегал, не думая ни о чем. Лишь бы подальше, лишь бы оказаться в одиночестве, там, где было спокойно, тепло и душевно. Главное, как можно меньше думать о Лори и быть от него далеко. Эти новые скитания по их приморскому городку были похожи на те, в которые он отправлялся, когда еще был жив отец. В них Ромка пытался найти ответы на свои бесконечные вопросы. Почему он видит то, что не могут другие? Почему он — иной и не такой как все? Эти шатания без причины и цели его успокаивали. Роман отслеживал Лори издалека и, увидев как тот летит к его дому на закольцованной радуге, старался не возвращаться, хотя и обещал фее, что будет ждать.

И в одном из своих праздных блужданий растянувшихся летних каникул, он встретился с рыжекудрой Катериной. Они не заговорили сразу, но магнетизм, что проскользнул между ними, оба почувствовали. И теперь как будто сам город, словно живое существо сводил их вместе. Куда бы не шел Роман, везде всплывал легкий стан Катюши, и волна темно-рыжих волос. Они встречались взглядами, потом улыбками, затем Катя первая подошла к нему. И теперь у городских шатаний Романа появилась цель и начальная точка, в которой они встречались с Катей, а затем шли гулять вместе.

Лори стал забываться, Ромка уже не смотрел с вожделением и непонятным страхом на небо, чтобы заметить скользящую по нему тонкую фигурку в белоснежном платье. Предыдущие девушки начали уходить на задний план, тем более дальше поцелуев у Романа зайти так и не получилось с ними. А всю душу и голову затопляли теплые мысли об огненной, задорной и такой жизнерадостной Кате.

Ромашки Ромка ободрал в соседнем заросшим полевыми цветами палисаднике и отправился на свидание, но так до дома Екатерины и не дошел: шквал грозы его, не задумываясь, принес на рыбацкий мол в порту, где он застал весьма ошеломившую его картину. Лори танцевал как ему и предписывала природа феи, а на его волшебные па нездорово таращился Руслан.

Роман не подошел к ним, он так сжал несчастный букет из ромашек, что буквально переломил его пополам. Он также видел, что Стручок потерял фею, как только та перестала творить свою магию и замерла в танце. Но это не остановило старшего брата от выплеска ревности и злости. Как только Лори воспарил на зонте ввысь, Роман потопал в сторону его монастыря и устроил в последствии непонятный для феи скандал, обвиняя ее во всех своих метаниях, страхах и сомнениях.

И да, как и поняла в последствии фея, несостоявшийся букет для Кати оказался на влажной после ливня могилке отца.

***

Лето бежало своим чередом, Роман все больше и больше окунался в отношения с рыжекудрой прелестницей и все меньше нуждался в общении с феей. Он не отрицал того факта, что когда-то именно Лори помог ему изменить себя. С появлением сказочного друга жизнь Ромки кардинально изменилась. К нему начали тянутся люди, он получил скромную, но популярность, стали обращать внимания девы, общаться другие парни из класса, да и домочадцы ожили, как только Ромка привел за собой в дом хвостатого друга.

Но именно сейчас Роман понял, что, кроме Кати, ничего его более не волнует, та ужасающая пропасть уже не раскрывалась страшным зевом под ногами. Дева была настоящая, земная, горячая и неповторимая. Иногда Ромке вообще казалось, что он выдумал Лори сам, и что его мифический друг существует только в его воображении. Почему фею иногда видит Руслан Ромку не интересовало, ну они же братья, может помешательство у них в крови, и они способны воспринимать одинаковые глюки, как знать?

***

И вот однажды, ближе к сентябрю, когда мама уехала с дядей Колей в туристическую поездку на водопады, а Аленка сбежала к своему ненаглядному Валерке. Роман привел свою Катюшу к ним в дом, оба подростка были взбудоражены предстоящим для них действом и оба хотели этого как никогда. Катя первая намекнула, и Ромка с ее слов буквально улетел на небеса. Девушка хотела его близости, и парень от радости буквально не соображал что творил. Руслана он перехватил на крыльце вместе с его веселящимися непонятно по какому поводу дружками и, всучив денег на «Кино, мороженое и прочее...» под хохотки пацанов и малиновые ушки Катюши, щедро отправил гулять на весь вечер.

Дом их встретил поскрипывающими половицами и приятной прохладной тишиной. Кот, которого принес Лори, с сытым урчанием обследовал коленочки Кати и, оставшись довольным, нагло прошествовал в гостиную. А Ромка трясущимися руками потянул свою не менее напуганную девушку к себе.

Окно было привычно открыто настежь, тюль со шторами из-за открытой двери вздулась пузырем на улицу. И Ромка впервые за все время знакомства Лори шагнул к окну, чтобы закрыть его. Он оставил Катю у входа в комнату и на негнущихся ногах подошел к рвущейся на свободу материи и, сжав зубы до боли, схватился руками за ткань.

— Прости... Лори, — прошептали покусанные губы парня.

Роман не просто закрыл окно на шпингалеты, он отгородился от всего мира успокоившимися шторами, оставаясь наедине с той, которую выбрал сам.

Ромка все еще держался за шторы, развернувшись спиной к окну и смотрел задумчиво на испуганную Катю. Та словно почувствовала неладное в поведении своего парня. Уж больно Ромка был бледен даже в полумраке этой небольшой комнатки, как будто совершил что-то непоправимое, о чем мог потом пожалеть или безвозвратно потерять.

По сути дела так оно и было. Ромка словно опять оказался перед пропастью с танцующей над ней прозрачным призраком феи, но теперь он сделал свой выбор и, осмысленно встав спиной к той дышащей смертью дыре, что неустанно звала его к себе, сделал первый шаг в сторону к той, что манила его горячей земной жизнью.

Роман совершил несколько ватных шагов к девушке, чувствуя, что все правильно, и с каждым шагом понимая, от чего он отказывается и ради чего он делает эти шаги.

Катя нежно ему улыбалась и совершенно не сопротивлялась. Ни его горячим руками, заскользившим по ее тонкому телу, ни тому, как Ромка ее потянул к кровати, неумело срывая одежду с нежной девушки и властно заваливая под себя. Перед ним открывалась другая вселенная и новый этап жизни. Именно с Катериной Ромка решил свершить этот шаг, именно она ему позволила быть с собой и стать единым целым.

Ее маленькие грудки с острыми рубиновыми сосочками, влажные приоткрытые для поцелуев губы, раскрытые бедра, между которыми было то, что больше всего на данный момент волновало Романа. Он с великой нежностью и нескрываемой жаждой любовался раскиданным перед ним девичьим телом и, осторожно трогая, нежа, то чего раньше ни у одной девы не видел. Катя краснела, иногда прикрывалась от робости и стыда ладонями, но Ромка, целуя их, отводил в сторону, возвращаясь к священному действу, что разворачивалось между любящими людьми.

Вот он оглаживая ее бедра, раздвигает их в сторону и, накрывая собой, пытается проникнуть туда, где до него никто другой еще не бывал. Он чувствует, как девушка под ним выгибается от прошивающей боли, его член входит туго и, натыкаясь на небольшую преграду, замирает внутри. Как же приятно и волшебно, восторженно и безумно делать это с тем, кого так желаешь, Роман терзает опухшие от поцелуев губы Катюши, мнет ее грудь, сцеловывает слезинки, а потом давит бедрами и, рвя преграду, проникает до конца, впитывая всхлипы своей прекрасной девы, вдыхая запах ее распаленной кожи, глуша ее болезненные вскрики. Поглощая ее и давая свою энергию взамен, сплетаясь не только телами, но и душами...

Роман поднимает свои пьяные глаза и, отрываясь от Кати, на мгновение замирает в ней... там, на фоне закрытых штор виден тонкий силуэт Лори, он слышит как осторожно дергают с обратной стороны фрамугу окна... и, покрываясь холодным потом, каменеет.

Но Катя зовет его тихо по имени, держит своим телом и любящей душой, которую перед ним раскрыла. Здесь нет места сказочной феи. Ромка делает первый пробный качок бедрами, и, видя, как силуэт исчезает со штор, с головой окунается в тот жар, что плещется перед ним. Ему не нужен больше Лори, он завершил свой выбор осознано, раз и навсегда, и то, как исчезает под жаром его любимой девушки этот смертельный холод, что в последнее время преследовал его по пятам, не может не радовать.

***

Лори сообразил практически сразу, что происходит за закрытыми шторами, и почему наглухо закрыта фрамуга, понял и принял. Одиночество накатило обжигающим ледяным покрывалом, фея отпрянула от столь всегда манящего ее дома друга и унеслась к небесам.

Впервые, летая над городом, Лори плакал от того, что тот, чья душа ответила ему взаимностью, отверг его в последнюю минуту и не разделил с ним вечность. Никто не говорил ему из родителей, что так больно бывает любить. Не горожан, а единственного человека, что сам первым подошел к нему, открыв свои объятья, и, встревожив, разбудил его сердце. Небо ответило Лори пунцовыми соткавшимися тучами из неоткуда и столь любимым маминым затяжным моросящим дождем. На душе стало теплеть, словно сама мама прилетела к нашей фее и, обняв ее за тонкие плечи, прижала к родной любящей груди.

Лори приземлился на колокольню в стае голубей, птички курлыкали, танцевали вокруг него, поклевывали нежно пальчики феи и подставляли головки, чтобы фея могла им почесать хохолки. И Лори, давясь слезами, гладил курлыкающих птиц. Лето подходило к концу. И ему нужно было как-то готовится к зиме.

***

Одиннадцатый класс для Романа пролетел словно чарующий сон. Любовь к Катерине, их всепоглощающая близость, жар нового, познания своих пределов молодого тела, новогодние праздники, весна, поступление в университет. Все его завертело, закружило, и он даже думать забыл о своем волшебном несуразном друге, неуместно обряженном в белом платье и катающимся на радужном зонте по небосводу.

Мама приняла предложение дяди Коли, Аленка совсем переехала к своему благоверному и, как мать сокрушалась, забыла окончательно дорогу в их дом. Руслан же окончательно погряз в учёбе, утопив все свои сомнения и поиски городской легендарной девы в белом, танцующей на рыбацком моле под грохот гроз, забросив окончательно попытки снова увидеть то, что ему не было дано раз и навсегда. Тем более гроз в прошлое лето было так мало, и он только раз смог краем глаза увидеть чарующую сказку и то, до конца так и не поверив, было это по-настоящему, или ему только снова что-то пригрезилось. Руслан все реже приходил к отцу на кладбище, чем радовал Валентину и отца Гавриила. Взрослые решили, что юноша наконец-то перерос свое прошлое и страхи, решив двинутся дальше в будущее, которое раскрыло для него пригласительно все двери, которые только возможно.

А что Лори?

У него было больше вопросов, чем ответов, и пришедший к нему вновь отец так и не смог ответить на них, ибо понять сердца людей даже сказочным феям не было дано и тем более человеку, родом из другой вселенной. Единственное, что папа Лори смог сделать, так это успокоить своего сына, убедив его в том, что все еще далеко не кончено для него и время в запасе есть. И то, что душа его избранника рано или поздно снова придет к нему.

— Фею невозможно забыть, малыш, невозможно разлюбить или заменить кем-то. Ты просто жди, и если он действительно тот, кто тебе нужен — он вернется. Будем надеяться на лучшее, я не хочу терять своего единственного сына.

И Лори терпеливо ждал, он как сторонний наблюдатель созерцал, как влюбляется Роман в Катюшу, как учится, живет...

И фея прекрасно видела, что чем дальше, тем сильнее Ромка уходит от Лори, оставляя того в холодном одиночестве. А сам Лори начинал более глубоко осознавать чем отличается его любовь ко всем жителям этого славного городишки от той нежной привязанности, что он испытывает к Роману. Это было тяжело, больно, но, увы, реальностью которой не дано было избежать.

***

Новое лето Лори встретил в гордом одиночестве, мама не пришла, так как он не стал единым со своим избранником, да и сам избранник собирался покинуть родные пенаты и уехать в другой город. Роман сдал вступительные экзамены и решил покинуть их уютный городишко на весь предстоящий учебный семестр.

Что его сподвигло вдруг поговорить с младшим братом о Лори, Роман так до конца и не понял. Возможно вина перед брошенной городской феей, возможно неосознанный страх, что он не все довел до конца. И хотя он тогда сам обвинил Лори, что тот на рыбацком моле показался Руслану, но перед тем как уехать, чаша весов в душе Романа склонилась в другую сторону. И он сам первый заговорил со Стручком, зайдя в его комнату.

— Братишка, знаешь...

Руслан буквально вмерз в подушку от непонимания, почему его старший брат вдруг ни с того ни с сего пришел к нему вечером и не просто заглянул, но и заговорил, основательно усевшись поверх одеяла.

— Тогда там, на моле, ты ведь видел, да?

— Что? — у Руслана сердце буквально подпрыгнуло к глотке, ведь сколько он себя уверял, что это полный бред, когда в струях воды он заметил танцующую фигурку, сколько времени потребовалось ему, чтобы забыть о ней. И вдруг память начинает ворошить старший брат, от которого он точно не ожидал никогда такого.

— Не отрицай этого, — Роман не слышал вопроса братишки, он сам был погружен в тяжелые размышления о Лори и о Стручке, мысль о том правильно ли он поступает, что рассказывает брату о сказочном парне, существование которого и для него самого было под большим вопросом. Тем более Роман знал и видел сам, что его братишка в последнее время изменился и в лучшую сторону, а его разговор о Лори мог привести к непоправимым последствиям.

— И тогда на кухне, ты ведь заметил в отражении чая его... точно увидел.

Это было даже не вопросом, больше размышлением или утверждением.

— Кого? — Руслан сел в кровати, не понимая, так как чистосердечно считал, что видел девушку, а никак не «его», что подразумевало мужской пол.

— Лори, — пояснил Роман и, увидев непонимающий взгляд округлившихся глаз, пояснил: — Сказочное существо, парня в белоснежном балетном платье ниже колен, у него необычные нечеловеческие глаза со странным цветом радужки и вытянутым золотым зрачком как у кошки, а еще хвост с кисточкой.

На слове хвост глаза Руслана приобрели углы, и он ошарашенно смотрел на мнущегося перед ним, запинающимся на каждом выдавленном из себя слове брате.

— Значит ты его не так четко видел, но чувствовал это точно, даже я это заметил. Так вот, знаешь, Руслан, фея по-настоящему существует и живет в этом городе. И хоть он и парень, но таскает девчачье платье, танцует среди водяных струй, когда грозой накрывает наш небольшой городок. И любит всех в нем, — Роман глянул в распахнутые глаза Руслана и попросил: — Только не перебивай меня, я знаю, что это звучит полным бредом, и в ином случае я бы не стал тебе все это рассказывать, но... я покидаю наш город вместе с Катей, она тоже поступила со мной в университет, но это не главное.

Роман замолчал, смотря на замершего и практически не дышащего Стручка.

— Главное в том, что он остался один... я не знаю откуда мне это известно, не спрашивай. Толком не отвечу, да и это не важно. Но Лори не выживет в одиночестве, он погибнет. Кто-то должен любить его в ответ, кто-то из простых людей нашего города.

Роман встал с братовой постели и, нагнувшись, провел по непослушным волосам Руслана своей пятерней, вороша торчащие пряди, как когда-то ему самому делал отец, смеясь над вытянувшейся недовольной мордашкой старшего сына.

А потом, отшатнувшись прочь, замер от проникновенного шёпота Руслана:

— Брат?

Роман рвано сглотнул, схватившись с силой за косяк у выхода Руслановой комнаты, а потом словно прыгнул в воду с обжигающей холодной водой, пересилив себя.

— Когда я уеду, просто распахни окно в моей комнате, если хочешь увидеть настоящую сказку. И ты все сразу поймешь, братишка. А когда фея придёт, попроси у него за меня прощение. Я по-настоящему испугался, Руслан, того, что открылось перед моими глазами, того, что могло быть. И выбрал иной путь, разделив его с той, которую по-настоящему полюбил — с Катюшей. Только знай, обратной дороги не будет, братик. Как только ты откроешь фрамуги, ты впустишь в свою жизнь то, от чего потом будет весьма непросто отказаться, и я откровенно не знаю, прав я или нет, рассказывая это все тебе. И обрекая на то, от чего позорно сбежал сам.

Ромка еще раз взглянул на Руслана, словно пытаясь его запомнить таким: подросшим, возмужавшим, практически взрослым молодым человеком, растревоженным непонятным вечерним разговором и, не дождавшись ответа, ушел. Руслан же не мог поверить в то, что произошло между ними сейчас, и даже если бы смог что-то выдавить в этот момент, то явно нечленораздельное и полностью несуразное. Ибо все непонятные призрачные видения, которые он так усилено хоронил и топил в своей голове, вновь ожили, отвоевывая свое право на жизнь.


	7. Если распахнуть окно. Эпилог

Роман уехал.

И Руслан с мамой остались одни в их семейном вдруг ставшим таким непривычно тихом доме. Если вы думаете, что Стручок сразу побежал открывать окно, то ошибаетесь. Руслан, наверное, недели две просто заходил в пустую комнату брата и, садясь к нему на кровать, задумчиво смотрел на закрытые с зимы плотно фрамуги.

Перевернуть ли свою жизнь с ног на голову? Когда он только пришел в себя и уже отказался от того, чтобы разобраться в городской легенде про танцующую незнакомку. Когда его больше не гнало на кладбище, и разговоры с ушедшим за грань бытия отцом скрылись на второй план. Стоит ли снова окунаться во всепоглощающее безумство, от которого отказался его старший брат, выбрав земную теплоту простой женщины. А еще терзали сомнения, что то существо, которое он видел у них на кухне в зыбком отражении чая, и там, на моле через бесконечные струи сошедшей с ума воды — парень. Руслан до последней минуты считал, что он пытается поймать мифическую девицу, а еще настораживал тот самый «хвост с кисточкой», о котором поведал ему Ромка. А точно ли то, что они оба говорят об одном сказочном существе? Так как, к своему прискорбию, Руслан никакого хвоста с кисточкой у «призрачной девы» не видел или не замечал.

И вот, передумав на который раз по кругу все возможное и невозможное, Руслан решился.

Он подошел, пошатываясь, к тому самому окну брата, раздвинул занавеси и, схватившись за шпингалеты, замер, как перед затяжным прыжком в неизвестность, Руслан сделал пару глубоких вздохов, протяжных выдохов и раскрыл-таки окно...

С улицы повеяло тяжелым горячим маревом лета. Июль подходил к концу. Еще один месяц, и его ждал выпускной класс, снова бесконечные уроки, домашние задания, ненавистные одноклассники и два дружбана по жизни: Федька и Толик.

Руслан смотрел в окно с распахнутыми глазами и ждал своего личного чуда. Но то ли чудо не поставили в известность перед сим фактом, то ли все было напрасно, но никто в окне не появлялся, парень даже выглянул из него, опасно свесившись вниз. Под окном тоже никого не было, вообще там был крутой обрыв, и шел небольшой соседский садик, а также сбоку виднелось окно его комнаты, ветки деревьев в этом месте не дотягивали до подоконника, а словно волны океана качались от ленивого ветерка.

— И что я этим хотел доказать? Вот же ж, идиот, столько времени мурыжил себя и во что-то верил, — Руслан, тяжело вздохнув, отшатнулся от окна. — Надо было открыть его сразу на следующий день, когда только Роман свалил со своей рыжей бабой из города. Ну вернись, скотина такая, на каникулы! Я тебе устрою сказочку со всеми вытекающими подробностями.

Бурчал Руслан себе под нос, топая из комнаты на выход и злясь на свою тупость, доверчивость и жажду сказки, как услышал от окна такое, и главное, таким знакомым до боли голосом, с неповторимым теплом любви, от чего все волоски на его загривке встали шипастым дыбом.

— А, это ты, Руслан, всего лишь ты...

Руслан замер неподъёмным памятником самому себе, а потом, преодолевая тяжесть резко налившихся свинцом конечностей, заставил себя развернутся на сто восемьдесят градусов, чтобы узреть как на подоконнике в белоснежном легком платье с фалдами невесомой юбки сидит тонкое мифическое существо с игривой кисточкой на кончике верткого хвоста и с вселенской скукой нечеловеческих очей тускло рассматривает его...

— Ло-ри? — это все, что в этот момент смог выдавить из себя ошарашенный Руслан.

Он увидел, как расширяются золотые зрачки на розово-лазурной радужке глаз от понимания, что его слышат и видят. И что теперь в этом мире Лори снова не одинок.

Фея опустила свои босые ноги с широкого подоконника, а потом как-то неуверенно, неуклюже и даже стыдливо развела тонкие руки для объятий, в которые, не задумываясь, шагнул Руслан, даже не замечая той пропасти, что видел всегда перед своими ногами Ромка, ибо для младшего брата она попросту не существовала.

***

Сначала были робкие объятья, даже не объятья... оба юноши просто жались друг к другу, приобретя вдруг как по волшебству нечто свое, общее, новое.

Потом стеснительные разговоры, каждый вспоминал что-то свое связанное с другим, а второй осторожно добавлял. Весь этот период, когда фея мчалась каждый раз очертя голову, но теперь уже к другому брату, чтобы снова окунуться в одуряющую атмосферу нужности и любви, растянулся на несколько месяцев. У Руслана началась школа, были уроки, но он жил только Лори и чувствовал себя счастливым лишь с ним.

Когда они уединялись в комнате Романа и в обнимку в большом мягком кресле под пледом рассказывали друг другу о своем наболевшем, Руслан специально клал рядышком раскрытую книгу, и если мама недоуменно заглядывала к нему на непонятный шум, притворялся что читает вслух. Парень получил свою персональную сказку, о которой мечтал столько времени и не собирался от нее отказываться ни в коем разе, как это сделал Роман. Лори же припадал к нему всем своим истосковавшимся по теплу существом и просто отогревался, нежно оплетая Руслана своими тонкими конечностями и крепко за талию подвижным хвостом. Тем более Роман к нему так никогда не прикасался, максимум мог обнять по-дружески за плечи или хлопнуть по плечу. Руслан же осторожно, но верно начинал поглаживать то тут, то там, путешествуя по фее своими теплыми ладонями, отдавая свое тепло и впитывая взамен волшебный жар Лори.

Как же смеялся Руслан, узрев на Лори трусики в клубничку, которые когда-то задарил тому Роман, стащив у ничего не подозревающей Аленки, и совсем выпал от недоуменного вопроса Лори: «Может, надо вернуть?».

***

Прикосновения с каждым разом становились все интимнее и желаннее, начался период легких поцелуев, который буквально за несколько дней сменился затяжными, влажными, жаждущими чего-то более... на улице к тому времени лежал небольшой снег.

Когда Лори, розовея румянцем, наивно поинтересовался у Руслана как надо действовать дальше, тот просто застопорился, заливаясь ответно краской, так как откровенно не знал как. С девушками он дальше поцелуев не заходил, и то это было ради интереса, а как оно вообще, порно пару раз по интернету видел, но только в гетеропарах. Дрочил, конечно — да, каждое утро, куда ж, без этого, особенно в последнее время, когда у него завелась персональная фея. Физиология брала свое, мило преподнося естественные фортели своему владельцу. Поэтому, пообещав Лори узнать что и как и, проводив того в небо, пошел штудировать интернет, внаглую забрав кинутый за ненадобностью постаревший ноутбук сестры.

То, что он увидел, поразило Руслана до глубины души. То есть получалось, что он должен именно туда трахать Лори, или же сам подставляться ему. Сначала показалось все диким, безумно пошлым, до выверта желудка воняющее блевотиной. Но, увидев в одном порнофильме тонкого паренька с белоснежными волосами, сладостно подставляющегося мощному активу, возбудился так, что буквально чуть не слил всухую, пару раз только передернув по своему переполненному стволу и представляя в такой открытой и беззащитной позе своего Лори.

— Я смогу, должен смочь, и я никогда не откажусь от того, кого полюбил всем своим сердцем. И будущее с ним меня не пугает и не тяготит, — это было сказано как мантра на удачу, как молитва, как обещание быть на вечно связанным с тем, кто является с ним единым целым.

Почему между ними обязательна должна быть физическая близость Руслан не ведал. Лори ему еще не говорил о том, что тот человек, кто выбрав фею, сольется с ней в единой целое — потеряет всю свою прежнюю жизнь. Как будто кто-то более знающий шептал фее на ушко, что слова здесь не нужны они лишние. Тогда как Руслан прекрасно осознавал, что, если он переспит с феей, он уйдет из обычной жизни за грань другого бытия. И он не просто воспринимал это как данность, нет. Он этого безумно хотел.

***

Перед самым новым годом, когда мама уехала с дядей Колей в очередное рандеву по плану его настойчивых ухаживаний, одним синим вечером Лори не улетел как обычно в свой монастырь, а на невысказанный вопрос медовых глаз просто доверчиво протянул Руслану свою узкую ладонь, а тот, сжав ее в своей, увел фею за собой в свою небольшую комнатку, где Лори никогда не бывал. Как-то у них так повелось, что они оба зависали всегда в более просторной Ромкиной, тут было удобное кресло, библиотека книжек, удачный подлет снаружи, да и фея себя чувствовала как дома.

Лори сейчас был чуть ниже Руслана и чуть тоньше. Он впервые снял волшебное платье не для того, чтобы искупаться в том самом водопадике, где чаще всего отмачивал свою радугу в жаркие летние будни, а для того, чтобы прижаться обнаженной кожей к такой же любимого человека. То, что Руслан — его единственный, он понял практически сразу, как только душа юноши отозвалась в полной мере на шёпот его души. И когда Руслан во всей своей наготе прижался к нему, неуклюже подминая под себя, неумело тыкаясь своим налитым членом, совместил со стоящим изнывающем его, доверчиво раскрылся, разводя свои дрожащие бедра.

— Тебе страшно? — одно дыхание сплелось с другим.

— Нет, это же ты. А тебе? — ответило сердце феи, сливаясь навсегда с таким родным, стучащим ему в такт.

— Мне радостно, — прошептали в ответ губы, накрывая раскрытые для него в затяжном поцелуе.

А когда Руслан, уцеловывая, стал готовить попку феи под себя, Лори вертикально задрал хвостик, оплетая своего любимого за талию и крепко удерживая рядом, все еще боясь, что человек вдруг передумает, и тогда фея просто исчезнет, растворится, возвращая этому пространству ту материю, которую его мама собрала в своих руках, создавая его и вкладывая в эту мерцающую, столь хрупкую оболочку трехсотлетнюю душу, выращенную ею в теплоте и любви этого небольшого городка, погибая от простого, но такого безумного по силе одиночества, и от того, что, отдав часть своей души, не получит ничего взамен.

Но это состояние неуверенности длилось всего один момент, пальцы убраны... мгновения превратились в вечность, перед тем, как два одиночества станут единым целым. Человек опускается, проникая плавно до упора туда, где его так давно ждут, погружаясь и отдавая себя, берет свое взамен. Лори выгнулся под Русланом, чувствуя смесь боли и накатившего поверх него блаженства, плавясь в невидимом пламени этого бытия и расцветая на все пространство вселенной выплеском волшебного цветка, охватившего своей пульсацией все вокруг. 

"Так вот откуда берется энергия для создания новых галактик, вот как она преобразуется в новорожденные звезды и в детишек феи, которые придут обязательно вслед за мной", — подумал не к месту Лори, теперь он знал, что мама к нему скоро вернется и по сути дела учить ей больше его нечему, но его возлюбленный качнул пробно бедрами, стирая все философские вопросы устройства космического, сказочного и недостижимого на всю предшествующую ночь, утро и за ним наступающий день... сужая безграничный сказочный мир восприятия феи только для них двоих.

***

Мама позвонила Роману сразу как вернулась из романтического путешествия и странным спокойным голосом оповестила, явно реагируя крайне неадекватно для любой матери в подобной ситуации:

«Руслан исчез...» — были последние ее слова о младшем сыне, а вслед за ними восторженные россказни о поездке с дядей Колей.

И как бы Роман не пытался выспросить хоть что-то о исчезнувшем так не к стати Стручке, мать была странной, словно находилась под каким то мороком, навеянным мощным наркотиком счастья.

После зимней сессии вернувшийся с Катей Ромка застал, как ни странно, своего потерянного брата дома, читающим ту знаменательную и любимую Аленкой книгу о феях и мифах в его же комнате.

— Руслан, я не понял, что за херня с твоим исчезновением... — начал было Ромка, как его прервала вошедшая за ним Катя.

— Ты с кем разговариваешь? — ее глаза пробежали по комнате Романа, не цепляясь за Руслана совершенно, и до старшего брата вдруг все сразу дошло.

— Ни с кем, просто думал о пропавшем своем братишке, Кать, маме помоги накрыть на стол, я сейчас буду, — Роман подтолкнул Катерину к выходу, выслушивая от нее задумчивое: «Странная она у тебя, другая бы с ума сошла, а она так спокойно об этом говорит, только сетует, что ее словам совершенно не верят в военкомате и считают, что она укрывает своего младшего сына от будущего призыва в армию».

И когда его суженная ушла, повернулся улыбающейся ему пропаже:

— Значит?

— Да, я разделил судьбу феи, это было сделать несложно, просто стать физически единым с ним... — Руслан протянул вверх руку, словно сплетаясь своими пальцами с невидимыми, и Роман вдруг увидел, как проявляется силуэт его феи. Точно на старых фотографиях при печати, начиная с кончиков пальцев, переплетенных с пальцами братишки до элегантно загнутого подвижного хвоста с кисточкой на конце.

Очи феи, улыбаясь вселенским спокойствием, смотрели в карие глаза Романа.

— Ты ведь его перестал видеть, да? Я рад, — улыбнулся Руслан офигевшему от такого представления старшему брату.

— Почему это? — выдавил тот из себя, по какой-то непонятной причине именно сейчас Лори казался ему хрупким и таким желанным, что защемило сердце.

— Теперь я точно знаю, что Лори только мой, весь и навсегда. А у тебя есть Катерина, мама, сестра и весь остальной этот мир, — пояснили задумчиво Роману.

— Как ты смог преодолеть ту дышащую у ног смертельным холодом пропасть?

Роман смотрел, как Лори скользнул на колени Руслану, оплетая его хвостом и доверчиво прижимаясь к груди. Вот ведь, когда-то давно он ему казался несуразным тощим парнем в неуместном платье, но сейчас почему все на фее смотрелось весьма гармонично, до одури желанно и в то же время, увы, полностью недостижимо.

— Пропасть? Ты о чем?

Младший брат поцеловал в височек свою фею, прежде чем, расцепив руки, отпустить. На улице уже накатывала ночная синь раннего вечера, Лори нужно было слетать до монастыря, и Руслан собирался отправиться с ним. Фрамуга бесшумно приоткрылась, и порыв ветра, разметав шторы, подтвердил, что фея уже готова улететь на своей радуге в предвечернее небо. Как только Лори перестал касаться Руслана, он стал вновь невидимым для Ромки.

— Никакой пропасти не было, братишка, либо я ее попросту не заметил, — пожали плечами, а потом, встав с легкостью пушинки, впорхнули на пустой подоконник. — Еще увидимся, Ромка, не прощаюсь, но пока нам пора...

Оповестили, прежде чем раствориться в следующем порыве снежного ветра.

***

**Эпилог**

Начало мая в приморском городке благоухало цветами и звенело птичьим трелями.

Даже тут, на кладбище чувствовалось — еще немного, и придет жаркое душное лето.

Роман, стоя перед могилкой отца, одновременно как оправдывался, что так долго не был в родном городе, так и рассказывал о том, что творится у них в святом семействе:

— Бать, ты не переживай больше. Мама живет с твоим другом дядей Колей, и они очень даже счастливы, он неплохой мужик, да и чего я тебе рассказываю о нем, ты как бы и так, наверное, в курсе. Аленка удачно вышла за Валерку замуж, и у них родился уже сынишка. Степаном назвали. А мы ждем рождения сына, внучка у тебя красавица! Вся в маму, с такими же огненными волосами. А Руслан, он... ты не переживай, что твой младший исчез, это только официальная версия. Здесь он в этом самом городе, просто разделил свою жизнь с тем, кого полюбил всем сердцем. И хотя его избранник в общем-то парень, да и на человека никак не тянет с какого ракурса на него не глянь... Фея он, но, знаешь, Руслан счастлив со своим любимым, как никто иной, просто бесконечно счастлив...

— Роман! Мы в церковь зайдем! — Катя издалека помахала ему с края кладбища, не заходя на территорию мертвых. Доча важной красавицей надула губки.

— Ладно! — махнул Роман ответно и, повернувшись обратно к пористому камню, вздрогнул.

Рядом с ним, опираясь на памятник стоял улыбающийся Руслан:

— Обо мне мог бы и не говорить. Я встречал отца на дорогах вечных путешественников, и он все про нас всех и так знает, — пояснили крайне тихо.

— Значит, папка путешествует, — ухмыльнулся тускло Ромка, глядя придирчиво на братишку.

Руслан был все тем же, каким его запомнила их мать. Как только он перестал существовать для этого мира, он перестал изменятся.

— Ага, среди звезд, открывая новые миры для себя. Лори помог мне с ним встретиться, и мой любимый ему понравился, — рассказал скрупулезно Руслан.

— Мамка все же странно ведет себя. С одной стороны все еще скучает. Сам понимаешь — ни могилки, ничего... ты словно растворился в неизвестности. А с другой стороны полностью уверена, что у тебя все хорошо, и ты счастлив, — Роман смотрел на своего младшего брата и прекрасно понимал почему у Руслана такой тихий голос и совсем полупрозрачный, практический как у призрака силуэт. Лори Ромка уже не видел чертову тучу лет, но что скрывать — очень хотел хоть одним глазком, хоть еще раз.

— А к чему все эти могилки? Поверь мне: здесь на кладбище тех, кого похоронили, давно уже нет. Они пошли дальше, обелиски нужны для памяти тем, кто пока еще жив! — улыбнулся искристо Руслан Роману, и тот никак не мог вспомнить: когда так счастливо сиял улыбкой Стручок и тем более ему? Наверное, когда еще был жив отец, и у брата была целая ватага неунывающих друзей. — И потом, я не умер, вот точно, и вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще умру.

— Лори... он рядом с тобой? — сглотнули вязкую слюну, в горле запершило, в глазах навернулись непрошенные слезы, накатила такая острая грусть и желание хотя бы еще раз увидеть то сказочное чудо, от которого он отказался сам во имя своей единственной теплой земной любви.

— Да, подошел, он любовался твоей дочуркой, говорит — Натка просто красавица.

— Я... мы завтра покидаем город, переезжаем в другой. Могу я хоть раз напоследок увидеть его вновь?

Роман смотрел на своего призрачного брата, как тот, хохотнув, прижимает к себе что-то хрупкое и утонченное, а потом стал проявляться Лори. Мазками, прозрачной дымкой образа, пока не сплелся воедино в обнимку с Русланом. Роману не к месту снова в который раз впомнилось, как Лори казался ему в какой-то момент высоким дядькой, особенно там, на рыбацком моле, в его прошедшей юности, но сейчас старший брат видел насколько грациозен и нежен избранник Руслана, как тонкий хвостик с кисточкой обнимает любимого человека за талию, и как длинные белоснежные волосы, пересыпаясь через плечо, падают брату на грудь. Роман только сейчас осознал, что Руслан все же догнал по росту Лори и даже немного перегнал.

— Жалеешь? — спросил один брат у другого.

— Нет, я так долго искал чудо, и я его обрел в полной мере, жаль только маму, она не может видеть меня, да и ты все видишь хуже и хуже.

— Откуда знаешь? — усмехнулся тускло Роман.

— Лори сказал, — подтвердили его догадки.

Роман не слышал, что говорит фея Руслану, посему Стручок повторял слова феи, пока Катя с дочкой не позвала снова издалека Романа.

— Ты не переживай, мама переключилась на внуков, да и дядя Коля всегда рядом с ней. И я как-то слышал, она говорила Аленке, что ты вовсе не умер, и вот точно живешь с тем человеком, кем любим. Мать не обманешь, она это, наверное, чувствует душой и сердцем.

— Иди к своим принцессам, Катька-то как расцвела по-женски, поди второго ребенка ждете, — подъебнул Руслан старшего брата.

— Ага, ждем, будет мальчик, я не прощаюсь, просто не уверен смогу ли вот так вот еще с вами поговорить. Конечно, я приеду и снова приду на могилку отца... но вот увижу ли вас, услышу ли.

— Это зависит только от твоего сердца, братишка... — прошелестели в ответ и растаяли с потоком ветра, что нес новую грозу на это непонятный, словно не от мира сего затерянный городок.

Роман же поспешил к своим любимым девочкам, ибо этот шквал ничего хорошего не предвещал, и скоро грозил перелиться в настоящее стихийное бедствие местного масштаба.

— Папа-папа! — Натка тыкала за его спину пальчиком и громко вещала: — Ой, смотри дядя Руслан с фотографии с тётенькой в белоснежном платье обнимается.

Роман, вздрогнув, повернулся к рощице, где располагалось городское кладбище, но ничего не увидел.

— Доча, не придумывай, — заявила категорично Катерина, — боже, ну что за фантазия у нашего ребенка.

Катя поправила отработанным движением задравшийся воротник мужа и, спросив: «Ну что попрощался?» — получив утвердительный кивок, плавно пошла к их новенькой машине.

А Роман, подозвав дочку, и, присев перед ней на корточки, переспросил:

— Ты точно видела пропавшего дядю Руслана?

— Да с чего бы ему пропадать? Вечно у бабушки по дому ходит и тетенька иногда с ним... такая, с хвостом. Добрая, все мне огурцы соленые предлагает, говорит их с мёдом вкусно хрумкать! Ты же мне веришь?

Роман, улыбнувшись, потрепал волосики ворчливого ребенка. Натке не нравилось, когда ее дергали за косички.

— Да, верю. Покажи, где они сейчас?

Доча уверено ткнула пальцем в небо.

— Они улетели на радужном зонте. А вот мама не верит мне и говорит, что все это выдумки и сказки.

— Конечно сказки, родная, но точно не выдумки, пойдем, мама нас ждет, и ее тревожить сейчас нам не стоит.

Роман задрал голову, но в небе ничего, кроме клубящихся тяжелых туч, не разглядел. Гроза налетала на город, властно подминая его под себя.

У него была своя дорога и жизнь, а у тех двоих своя. Он прекрасно знал, что Руслан все равно будет присматривать за их мамой вместе с Лори, да и Аленка была с Валеркой всегда рядом, не говоря уже об их отчиме, и покидал свой родной городок с чистым сердцем. Его ждала интересная работа по душе и любимая семья.

А тех, кто, обнявшись, парили под живой радугой в небесах — вся лежащая перед их очами бесконечность.

 

**Конец**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если бы не было разговора с Никки по поводу положительных и отрицательных моментов ее забегов по утренней пробуждающейся Москве в балетной пачке и диалогов с Фафниром о красотах Черноморского побережья, то мои своенравные изощренные мозги не выкинули бы очередной финт кренделем, и эта сказочная история не появилась бы на свет.  
> Поэтому, Никки, Фафнир, просто хочу вам обоим выразить свое спасибо.  
> Алвин)


End file.
